More Than Just His Tea Maker
by Patto-chan
Summary: [Chap. 10 up] After a trip, Misao discovers that her home has been sold behind her back to the actor Aoshi Shinomori, who agrees to give it back to her if she works as his maid. Will love blossom between the two clashing characters? AM with KK.
1. Free Vacation and the Nightmare Seatmate

A/N: This actually my firstattempt in fanfictionafter a really long time soreviews with constructive criticsm and writing advide would be greatly appreciated and flames will be ignored. I actually based themain ploton a Korean TV series called Full House but I'm going to twist it a little to make it more original and to fit the characters more even though they may get OOC here.

**Standard Disclaimer**

**More Than Just His Tea Maker**

**Chapter One: Free Vacation and the Nightmare Seatmate!**

A large cemented house stood a few miles from the city of Kyoto. It was twenty-four years old and had grown sturdier with its age. It had two floors and three bedrooms. Its backyard was spacious and was home to two cherry blossom trees, a wooden swing set and a picnic bench. The walls that surrounded the house were gray and made of cement and beside its front gate the morning sun shed its sunlight on the letters carved from brass that shown that the house was named Full House.

Inside the house, its only occupant, a petite twenty-two year old woman with large blue-green eyes and blue-black braided hair received a visit from her writing muse.

Misao was brushing her teeth when it hit her. The new story idea that would be her best! _It was the perfect idea!_ She quickly spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth and ran to her computer and turned it on.

"Hmm…" she mumbled as she waited for her computer to turn on and placed on her reading glasses. "How would I make them meet? A nice meeting in the train station would be nice. But how would he get interested in her?" she mused and tapped her fingers on the computer table and looked at the two picture frames that held the photos of her and her two best friends, Megumi and Sanosuke Sagara, a beautiful brunette with red lips and ivory skin and a tall man with dark brown spiky gravity-defying hair tied in a red bandanna. She smiled at the photo of her two friends who had always been with her from her first day of kindergarten, the day her parents both passed away and at the present. She knew they would give her their full support with her new story. She stood up and held her arms out and twirled around the room and recited a yet unwritten paragraph from her story.

"He quickly turned his head and glanced at her again and he suddenly felt bold and walked towards her. He felt that he wanted to know more about her more than the fact that she was a pretty face." She grinned. "That's it!" she exclaimed and wrote it on her notepad and started typing the story. After typing two paragraphs, she opened her windows and looked outside, enjoying the view of the cherry blossom trees that her house had.

She grinned. It was going to be a great day and her debut as a writer was going to arrive soon.

8888888888888888888

Sanosuke Sagara was sitting on a green leather couch inside a hospital lounge, waiting for his wife Megumi. He placed his hands behind his back and bit on his fishbone and continued watching the basketball game on the lounge's television and hoped that his wife arrives with good news.

"Sano." A familiar voice came from behind his back. He turned around and saw Megumi and gave her a smile. She did not return it.

"Megumi, what did the doctor say?" he asked as he stood and kissed her on the cheek. She did not look very happy.

"S…Sano, I'm pregnant."

He frowned. He didn't understand why his wife seemed so unhappy about it. A baby was supposed to make them feel joyful not troubled. Hadn't she always wanted one? _Maybe she thinks I don't want it? _He grinned at her to show that he was enthusiastic about this event, but Megumi's pretty face remained long and grim.

"What'swrong?Youdon't seemhappy about this."

Megumi glared at him. "Idiot! You rooster head! You know that we're still buried in debts! How are we supposed to pay them? I'm still studying to be a nurse while your job at the bank isn't enough! We can't have a baby right now! How are we going to pay for the doctor's expenses and feed it?"

Sanosuke scratched his head. "You're right. What are we going to do?"

Megumi sighed. "I suppose I can find another part-time job to help pay for the doctor's fees. It's still expensive even if Dr. Genzai is giving us a discount."

"No, don't take another job! You're already having a hard time balancing your studies with your job right now. I'm sure we can find away." Sanosuke told her, trying to assure her and placed an arm around her shoulders. It didn't work. Megumi still had the glint of worry in her eye and was biting her nails furiously.

Sanosuke sighed and scanned the room until his eyes caught a poster plastered on the wall. It was an advertisement for a Win a Trip to Singapore contest.

"Wait Megumi, I think I have an idea."

8888888888888888888

Aoshi's agent threw a folded tabloid in front of him, looking very displeased.

"Read it." He ordered.

Aoshi took of his sunglasses and unfolded the tabloid to the first page. He saw a candid photograph of him covering himself from the cameras of the reporters that tried to assault him after he left a building for an interview yesterday. Beside his photograph was one of a pretty actress named Tomoe and above their photos was a headline that read: _Aoshi Shinomori Involved With Leading Lady?_

He almost guffawed at the absurdity of it. He would never get involved with Tomoe and she with him. They barely even knew each other and only met after he accepted an offer to do a movie with her in Singapore. _Where do these people get those ideas?_

He looked up at his agent, who still looked displeased. He sighed. "Hannya, you know this isn't true. Kenshin's name should be here, not mine."

Hannya sighed and folded his arms below his chest. "You should stay out of intrigues."

He crumpled the tabloid and threw it to the trashcan beside him. "I can but I can't stop the reporters from making them."

Hannya nodded and took a seat in front of him. "You are right about that part. But I think we should view this as a sign of your rising popularity." He took out a pen and a notepad from his pocket. "I think we should start talking about your trip to Singapore to film your movie."

8888888888888888888

Misao groaned when she heard the doorbell ring. She was already writing the scene where the main male and female characters finally meet and didn't want to be interrupted. She had been writing the story as she soon as she thought of the idea this morning and didn't even had the time to change out of her red striped pajamas or eat lunch. She grumbled as she headed out and opened the front door and unlocked the gate. "Who is it?" she asked as she opened it.

"It's us!" two familiar voices shouted enthusiastically. She pulled the gate open and was met by her two smiling best friends.

"Rooster head! Megumi-chan! What brings you here?"

They gave her equally wide grins. Sanosuke pushed her back to the house while Megumi followed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she asked Sanosuke as he pushed her inside and onto her couch.

"Well weasel girl, we have one heck of a surprise for you!" he told her cheerfully and sat down on the couch in front of her with Megumi.

"A surprise!" She grinned; she loved surprises! "What surprise?"

"Well, before that, Sano and I would just like to announce something to you." Megumi said and looked at Sanosuke, who nodded. She placed her right hand over her belly. "I'm pregnant." She announced.

Misao's eyes widened. "Really? That's wonderful! Congratulations!" she raced over to hug Megumi, who held out a hand to stop her.

"Wait, we want to tell you your big surprise first." She took out her handbag and took out an envelope and handed it to Misao who looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" she asked them.

"Open it first and you'll find out Weasel." Sanosuke said.

She opened it and her big eyes grew even larger as she saw the envelope's contents. It was a plane ticket to Singapore in a week!

"Y…you guys bought me a plane ticket? Are you two playing a trick on me?" she questioned them skeptically. She had known the couple since she was three and they were never this generous with her.

Megumi shook her head. "There was a raffle draw at the bank where Sano works for and he won the ticket and we decided to give it to you!"

Misao looked even more doubtful. "Oh, really, then why didn't guys use it then?" she retorted.

Sanosuke shrugged. "Megumi has a big test coming up and I can't afford to go to vacation with the new baby coming so we decided to give it to you."

Misao bit her lip. "I don't know. I don't have any shopping money and I can't leave this house alone."

"Don't worry about the expenses; it's all for free, from the hotel to the shopping expenses." Megumi said.

"And we can look after your house." Sanosuke added.

"I'm still not sure..."

"Come on Misao-chan, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity! You've never been on a plane before, right? You'll be having the time of your life! Megumi persuaded.

She sighed and took another look at the ticket. _I'm still a little suspicious, but like they said, this is a rare opportunity and I might never get a chance like this again. _She looked up at their smiling faces. _I suppose I can trust them with the house too._

"Okay, I'll take it."

Sanosuke cheered and Megumi smiled happily. Misao raised her eyebrow at them.

"Why does it seem that you guys seem happier and more excited for this trip than I am?"

The two fell silent and Sanosuke avoided her eyes nervously. Megumi just smiled at her.

"Well, we just feel really happy that you are going to have a great experience of getting out of the country for the first time." Megumi said.

Misao smiled and hugged them tightly, careful not to hurt Megumi. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be blessed with such loyal and great friends.

Oh, the irony.

88888888888888888

Misao hugged both of her friends outside the airport before she entered. She smiled at them and wiped a tear out of Megumi's eye.

"Come on Megumi-chan, it's only going to be a few days." She comforted her.

Megumi nodded and hugged her again. "I guess my pregnancy is making me a little emotional." She released her. "Have fun."

Misao turned to Sanosuke, who looked a little distressed.

"Come on, Sano, don't tell me you're getting emotional too." She teased.

He glared at her. "Whatever Weasel girl, it's just hard to get use to life without someone makingnoisy weasel racket hanging around. Ouch!" he rubbed his arm after Misao punched him.

Misao gave them one last wave and grabbed her bags. She was just about to enter the airport when she heard Megumi running and calling after her. She dropped her bags and waited for Megumi.

"Misao-chan, here take this." Megumi took out Misao's hand and placed a wad of bills on her palm. "Sorry I haven't had them exchanged yet but I'm sure you can as soon as you arrive."

Misao pushed it away. "I don't need this Megumi. It's an all-expense paid trip right? I don't need to take it."

Megumi pushed it back to her, a pleading look on her eyes, which unnerved Misao a little. "Please take it Misao-chan. It never hurts to have some money with you."

Misao sighed and took it. "Alright." She said and kissed her friend on the cheek before she entered the airport. Megumi didn't move from and her place and was clutching her blouse tightly, the look of guilt apparent on her face. Sanosuke went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Megitsune, you know Misao, she'll survive in a jungle alone and I'm sure she'll survive this."

Megumi bit her lip. "I just can't help feeling worried about her. What are we going to do when she's back? She's going to kill us."

Sanosuke sighed. "Well we've got a lot of time to prepare for that. Come on now, the man who's going to look at the house is meeting us in an hour."

8888888888888888

Misao settled comfortably by her window seat in the airplane. She gazed around the cabin, admiring its organization. She ran her across her armrest and enjoyed the smooth and soft cloth of the chair under her fingers. After she did that, she leaned forward and explored the seat pocket in front of her.

"Cool, free slippers!" she exclaimed and ripped the plastic open and slipped them on. She leaned back at the chair and took out a newspaper that a flight stewardess offered her earlier and flipped straight to the entertainment section. On the first page were photographs of two famous actors, Aoshi Shinomori and Tomoe Yukishiro. Her eyes widened as she read the article.

"He's involved with Tomoe! What the heck? They don't even look good together." She turned to the next page of the newspaper and snorted at the thought of the two actors dating. It was ridiculously funny.

"Here's your seat sir." A stewardess spoke beside her seat. A tall man wearing a white polo sat next to her. Misao folded her newspaper and turned to the left and caught a glimpse of her partner. Her eyes widened and she almost jumped in shock when she saw how her seatmate looked like. He had long jet-black hair with bangs that covered his blue eyes and a tanned well built but not muscular body. Misao knew him. He was everywhere, from the commercials and movies that she watched to the newspaper she was reading. She was seated next to Aoshi Shinomori.

She blinked and tapped him on the shoulder. He ignored her and she tapped harder and leaned forward to him.

"Excuse me, are you Aoshi Shinomori?" she asked.

"Aa."

"So you're going to visit Singapore too? Are you filming a movie there?"

"Aa." He grabbed his shades and placed them on and moved a little farther from Misao. She sniffed and leaned back on her seat and frowned as he snubbed her. _Actors. They're always such bigheaded snobs. _She pushed Aoshi out of her mind as she tried to sleep. She was sleeping lightly for about a few minutes already when she felt a force push her harder on her back. She felt the plane moving faster and faster and higher. She clutched Aoshi's arm tightly and started screaming, causing him to wake from his sleep.

"Eeee! We're going to crash! I'm going to die! You're going to die! We're all going to die!" she shrieked, not noticing the annoyed looks she received from the people around her.

"Excuse me, will you let me go Miss?" he requested as he tried to pull his arm from Misao's grasp.

"It doesn't matter! We're all going to die! Goodbye world!" she screeched, hysteria in her voice. She closed her eyes as she prepared for her death. She tightened her grasp on Aoshi's arm, her fingernails digging onto the flesh of his skin under his white polo. Aoshi continued to pull himself away from her gasp, not enjoying the pain she was causing his arm. To his discontent, she started sobbing onto his polo sleeve.

"I can't believe I'm going to die already! I'm not even a famous writer yet, I haven't seen Sano and Meg's baby or visit Europe or learnt proper Chinese or completed my manga collection," she blabbered on. "I've never seen a Bollywood film, climbed Mt. Fuji, gone skiing or bungee jumping, cosplayed, received a black belt in Karate, I never had a proper boyfriend or even had se…" Aoshi decided to interrupt her before she could reveal anything more that he was sure that he didn't want to know.

"We're just taking off and we're not going to die yet." He told her calmly, trying to keep annoyance from showing itself through his voice.

Misao opened her eyes and blinked. She narrowed her eyes and looked around carefully, trying to make sure that he was right. After inspecting her surroundings, she took a peek at the airplane window and saw that Aoshi was telling the truth. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close. I can't believe I thought we were really dying." Then she gasped, her mouth shaping the letter "o". She looked at Aoshi, "Did I just have a near-death experience?" she asked him in awe.

Aoshi ignored her and picked his shades and placed it back on. He didn't enjoy wasting his time by answering questions of irritating and loud women.

Several minutes later a stewardess rolled a cart beside them and offered them packets of peanuts and coke. Aoshi refused them and requested for green tea instead while Misao accepted the food eagerly.

Misao tore her bag of peanuts eagerly and popped a few of them inside her mouth. She crunched and chewed them loudly, irritating Aoshi, who enjoyed silence. He gripped his cup of tea and controlled himself from giving into his desire of yelling at the woman beside him to chew her food quietly. He almost dropped his cup when she held out her bag of peanuts in front of him.

"Hey, crunch do you crunch want some crunch?" she asked, her mouth very full.

He shook his head and sipped his tea, when she nudged him.

"Hey can you throw peanuts in the air and catch them with your mouth?" she asked him eagerly. "I can!" she threw a peanut and caught it successfully. "Yatta! Did you see it? I can do it again!" she threw a peanut and this time it hit her on her forehead. She frowned.

"I guess I threw it the wrong way." She nudged Aoshi, who was trying to drink his tea in peace, to get his attention. "Look, I'll be able to do it again!" she threw another peanut and tilted her head and opened her mouth widely. She blinked when she didn't feel a peanut hit her mouth or any part of her face then heard a small splash to her left.

She turned to the direction of the splash and saw Aoshi staring at his teacup with a look of disgust on his face. She peered inside the half-finished cup of tea and saw a salty peanut swimming in it.

She gasped and started to apologize. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for the peanut to fall into your tea! You can get another one right?"

Aoshi sighed, feeling his patience almost wearing out.

"Aa."

8888888888888888

It was two and half hours later and both Aoshi and Misao were writing letters with the free stationery that the stewardess gave them. Misao leaned against her chair and tapped her pen against her cheek as she tried to think of what to write next to Sano and Megumi. She sneaked a peek at Aoshi's letter to get an idea of what to write and caught the words _staying at Swissotel' the Stamford._

She leaned over his shoulder. "Oh, you're staying at the Swissotel' the Stamford too? So am I! Wow what a coincidence! How cool is that?"

Aoshi ignored her and pushed her away. He pulled in a deep breath and controlled himself not to slap the girl for being so nosy. He never liked it when people disturbed him.

Misao glared at him and sniffed. "Famous actors, they're always such arrogant snobs." She muttered to herself as she tucked the unfinished letter and pen inside her pocket, planning to finish it later.

A few minutes later, the pilot announced that they would be arriving in Singapore in thirty minutes. Misao felt the plane slowly descend and a nagging pain on her ears. She remembered Megumi telling her something about the change in altitude and pressure and its effects on people's ears.

She looked at Aoshi, who was scratching his right ear. She shook her head. Even actors weren't exempted from the pain. She tapped his shoulder to catch his attention. He turned to her in annoyance.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I see that you're experiencing a nagging pain in your ears. Don't worry it's just the air pressure but you can get rid of the pain by pinching her nose and blowing it and the pain you feel will just pop! Do it like this." She demonstrated it and blew her nose really hard then she sneezed, sneezed really badly. Green and gray mucus flew to Aoshi's polo sleeve, staining it badly.

"Oops."

8888888888888888

"So what do you think of the house Hannya-san?" Megumi asked the man in front of her outside Misao's Full House. Sanosuke was standing beside her, waiting eagerly for the man's decision.

"I think my client will take it. I want all the furniture out of the house by the end of this week." He said and took out a checkbook and wrote out a check and handed it to the couple. He lifted his hat at them and entered his car and left.

Sanosuke and Megumi's eyes widened at the amount that was written on the check and they both gave each other a high five then they looked up at the house and both bowed to it, looks of guilt on their faces.

"We're really sorry Weasel! We really are!" they both apologized to the house.

88888888888888

A/N: What did you think? Can you suggest any titles? Because I'm npt sure that I really like this one.


	2. The Vacation From Hell

A/N: The replies to the reviews are at the bottom. Some of you are asking how Sano and Megumi sold the house and I'll try to explain it while replying.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Two: The Vacation from Hell**

Misao unbuckled her seatbelt and took one last look at the window and shut it. She smiled brightly. She couldn't believe it. She was in Singapore!

She moved out of her seat and stood on the aisle. Aoshi had already left as soon as he could to her relief. She didn't think she could stand seating beside him again. She tiptoed to reach her black hand carry bag from the baggage vault above. She grabbed it and hauled it to the ground and noticed a very wet white polo with a green stain left on an empty passenger seat.

She grabbed it and ran out of the plane as fast as she could, bumping some people along the way.

"Shinomori-san!"

8888888888888

"Excuse me, Mr. Shinomori?"

Aoshi nodded to the Singaporean male wearing dark sunglasses and a black suit.

"Yes?"

"Your bags have been taken and shall be waiting for you in your hotel room. A car is waiting for you outside. I'll be escorting you there and to your interview."

He nodded and followed the man as he led him into a private passageway leading to another exit of Changi Airport. This would help him avoid groups of screaming female and gay men fans.

"Shinomori-san!"

Or maybe not.

He turned around and saw the irritating and noisy girl he sat beside with on the plane, waving and running frantically at him. He sighed. She probably remembered that she forgot to ask for his autograph or for a photo. He had no time for this. He was running late for an interview and wasn't going to pose for a girl who sneezed and stained his polo. It was a good thing that he had a spare one or he would have been only wearing his undershirt in public.

"Shinomori-san!" she yelled, still running after him. "Wait!" She ran towards the passageway and was blocked by two security guards.

Aoshi gave a sigh of relief and continued walking. That would take care of her. Hopefully, he would never have to see her again.

8888888888888

Misao made a face as she held the dirty polo in front of her as she sat inside thebus the airline provided for her trip from the airport. She took out a plastic bag from her pocket and dropped it inside.

"It looks like I have to return this to him another day." She said and wiped her hands on her handkerchief and grumbled. "I'll have to have it washed and ironed too. Well it is my fault that his polo got stained."

She took out her camera and gazed outside the window and observed Singapore.

"Wow, it's so clean here!" she took out her camera and snapped a picture of the clean roads outside and the violet bougainvillea that decorated the streets. "It's so pretty too!"

She pressed her face to the window and watched the sights outside. The bus passed through Chinatown where she snapped pictures of the wet market and a Hokkien temple from the bus. She also snapped a picture of an Indian temple decorated with sculptures and statues of their gods. According to her guidebook, it was the Sri Mariamman Temple, the oldest Indian temple in Singapore.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed as she looked at it. "It's so pretty. Perhaps I could use Singapore as a setting for one of my stories." She flipped her guidebook and continued to read more about Chinatown.

A few minutes later, the bus stopped in front of a white tall column-shaped building.

"Swissotel the Stamford." The bus driver announced.

"Yatta! I'm here already!" she jumped from her seat and grabbed her hand carry bag and her other bag, a black one on wheels. She climbed out of the orange flowered bus and walked energetically towards the automatic glass doors of the hotel. She looked around the hotel and admired the shiny wooden walls. In front of her was a large glass case that encased a gray large clock with four faces. It showed the time of Singapore, New York and two other cities in the world.

"Sugoi!" she exclaimed and snapped a picture of it. She turned her head to the right and saw a long line to the check-in counter and lined up. She took out her guidebook and flipped through it and tried to decide which place to visit next.

"Hmm…where should I go first? Megumi said that the tour guide would be only available tomorrow so I should I think I should go visit some malls today." She scratched her chin as she looked at the list of malls. "I could go to Suntec through the City Linkor Orchard Road. Orchard Road has more malls but I really want to see the Fountain of Wealth at Suntec," Misao wrinkled her forehead as she tried to decide. "Where should I go?"

"I suggest you visit the Suntec first through the City Link Mall. I'm sure your tour guide will be able to bring you too Orchard Road tomorrow." A Japanese voice spoke from behind her.

Misao turned around to see who had spoken to her. She saw a short redhead man with violet eyes and an X-shaped scar on his left cheek smiling at her. "Suntec is a nice place, that it is." He said.

Misao blinked at the redhead. "Okay, I guess I'll go there then." She murmured and walked to the counter and inquired about her reservation.

"One moment please." The woman said and typed in her name on the computer.

Misao tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for her room. She turned her head to the right and saw the redhead man was looking at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you still looking at me?" she grinned and winked. "You find me pretty, don't you?"

The man blinked. "Oro?"

Misao shook her head. "I was just joking. Are you from Europe? You speak Japanese really well."

The man shook his head. "No, I'm Japanese." Misao was about to reply to what he said when she was interrupted by the woman behind the counter.

"Excuse me, Miss Makimachi; I'm afraid we have no room reserved under your name."

Misao blinked. "But I have a reservation. I'm sure that I have a reservation. Can you check it again?" she asked, feeling confused. Megumi and Sanosuke told her that she had a reservation here, if she didn't have one, where would she stay and how would she pay for the hotel? But that couldn't happen, right? They told her that they were sure about the reservation in the hotel.

"I'm sorry Miss Makimachi, we have no reservations under your name." the woman told her.

"What? But I have a reservation! They told me I have a reservation!" she almost yelled, causing the woman in front of her to back away a little. Misao clenched her fists and the redhead man leaned over her to the counter.

"Um, excuse me Miss, are they any vacant rooms?" he had asked.

"Till when are you staying?"

The redhead man leaned over Misao's ear and whispered. "Till when are you staying?"

"Umm…until Tuesday."

"One moment please." The woman said and typed on her keyboard. After a minute, she looked up and smiled at them. "We have one room available in the tenth floor. Here is your card key Miss Makimachi, enjoy your stay."

Misao took the card key and bit her lip. How was she going to pay for the hotel now? The money Megumi gave her wasn't enough. She looked at the redhead man who helped her and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it." She told him gratefully. _He's way better than my two so-called friends back in Japan. I'm going to kill them!_

He nodded. "It was nothing Miss. I'm glad to be help to a fellow Japanese in a foreign country." He waved her goodbye.

Misao grumbled as she headed to the elevator. _He's also way better than the other Japanese I met while staying here._

8888888888888

Loud screams from Aoshi's female and female at heart fans were heard through the glass window of the television station set that he was staying. He waved to them from the leather couch he was sitting on, which made them scream even more.

A pretty Singaporean talk show host entered the room. He stood and shook her hand and they both sat down for the interview.

"Welcome to Singapore Mr. Shinomori." She greeted him with a smile. "Just how do you find are country?"

He gave a small slight smile. "I like it very much. It is a very clean and enjoyable place."

"According to our sources, you are here in Singapore to film a movie. What kind of movie is it and what is about?" the woman questioned.

"It is about a man who falls in a love with a fellow traveler in Singapore and he follows her back to her Japan where he pursues her." He answered.

The woman smiled slyly at him before she started her next question. "There are rumors that are going around that you're having a relationship with your co-star in this movie, Tomoe Yukishiro. Would you confirm it for us?"

He shook his head calmly even though he was feeling a little exasperated with that rumor. "No, I am not having a relationship with Tomoe Yukishiro. We are just acquaintances, nothing more."

His interviewer giggled. "Well I can tell you that a lot of women will be jumping for joy after they hear that. Well are you interested in seeing anyone right now?"

He gave her a forced small smile.

"I'm sorry. I prefer not to answer any questions about my private life."

8888888888888

Misao plopped on her bed and spread her arms and legs on it. She just arrived from a long thirty-minute walk and a one-hour shopping trip. She wasn't able to buy anything because most of the things she wanted to buy were out of her reach. But she did enjoy visiting Suntec and even made a wish at the Fountain of Wealth, which she did by holding onto its railing and circling it for three times, thinking of her wish the whole time. She hoped that it would come true once she reached Japan. _Japan._

She sat up suddenly and grabbed the telephone beside her and dialed the area code for Japan and the Sagaras' landline number.

Ten rings, later, no one still answered the phone. Misao glowered.

"Answer the phone dammit!" she screamed at the phone and almost threw it on the wall. She looked at the time. It was nine PM and since Japan was practically almost in the same time zone as Singapore, she knew that one of them was already home around this time. After another ring, she heard Sano's voice but not the one that she wanted to hear.

"_If you're hearing this right now, well sorry but Megumi and I ain't home, so just leave a message and we'll return it as soon as possible after the click."_

Misao screamed at the phone as soon as she heard the click. "Rooster head, Fox, why aren't you answering the damned phone? The hotel didn't have a reservation for me unlike you said! When I get my hands…Argh!" Misao slammed the receiver down after exceeding the time limit.

"Those two are going to be so dead when I'm back."

8888888888888

"You mean that I don't have a tour guide? What the hell am I supposed do then?" Misao shouted at he hotel receptionist, attracting nervous looks from her fellow tourists.

The receptionist smiled at her uncomfortably. "You used Singapore Airlines to come here right? I suggest you try the SIA Hop-On bus to get around the city. All you have to do is to pay four dollars and show your ticket every time you ride. Here's the schedule for the bus ride."

Misao grumbled and forked over four dollars to the woman, her mood turning fouler every few seconds. She had suspected it since yesterday but now it was confirmed. The contest was a sham.

She grabbed the schedule and stuffed it into her bag and headed toward the hotel passageway that connected it to the Raffles City Mall where the bus stop was located nearby. She stopped and checked her wallet to see how much money she had left. Megumi had given her fifty dollars and she only had forty dollars left. She felt incredibly lucky that the hotel provided free breakfast for its customers and that she brought a few instant noodles with her.

She glowered and kicked the column beside her, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

"Ouch!" she yelped and bent down to rub her foot. "I definitely shouldn't have done that."

"Are you alright Miss?" a familiar Japanese voice said behind her.

She looked up and saw the redhead who helped her out yesterday and smiled slightly. "It's nothing mister…"

"Himura Kenshin, that my name is." He supplied for her and held out his hand.

She got up her feet and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Himura-san. I'm Makimachi Misao. How long are you going to stay here in Singapore?"

Kenshin held out his suitcase. "Actually I'm returning to Japan soon, I just came from visiting my friend here, he's the Japanese actor Aoshi Shinomori, have you heard of him?"

"Yes, I actually sat by him on the plane." _Unfortunately._

Kenshin nodded and smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you Misao-dono." He gave her a wave and walked towards the mall's exit.

"Wait, Himura-san!" Misao called out and ran after him. "Can you answer my question before you leave?"

"What is it Misao-dono?"

Misao twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably. "Umm, do you know how much Swissotel charges? I'm staying here for three nights."

"Hmm." Kenshin calculated it in his mind for a moment. "I think you will be paying four hundred dollars."

Misao almost dropped her bag when she heard the amount and blinked. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong, did you just tell me that three nights in that hotel will cost me four hundred dollars?" she asked as calmly as she could to keep herself from screaming murder in the middle of the mall. _I'm in so deep shit._

Kenshin nodded. "Four hundred dollars that it is. I spent the same amount money in my three night stay here too."

Misao gave Kenshin a forced smile. "Well, thank you for telling me. Bye!" Kenshin waved at her one last time and left.

Misao slumped against the column and glared at the floor. _What am I going to do? I can't pay for this hotel? Argh, I'll be frying a rooster and a fox once I arrive home, if I ever arrive home without the hotel managers running after me because I couldn't pay._

She looked up and grabbed her handbag with a determined look on her face. Well she's going to find a way to pay for it somehow and she won't let this problem ruin her rare trip to Singapore. She opened her handbag to get the bus schedule and saw a white polo shirt inside it. She wrinkled her nose as she held it up.

"I still have to clean and return this to Shinomori-san." She placed it back in her bag. "If I ever find out what room he's staying in."

She dropped her bag suddenly when a thought appeared in her mind. A solution to her problem! She took out her Singaporean index and scanned it for the nearest laundry place.

8888888888888

Aoshi lay on his bed, exhausted from the day's shooting. The shooting started and ended late mainly because Tomoe overslept and they had a hard time keeping the fans out of the shooting location and from him. One of them in fact socked his bodyguard and tried to steal his spare shirt. It took thirty minutes to chase and catch the screaming hysterical fan, who happened to be gay.

He reached for the remote control on his side table and scanned the television for a show to watch. After scanning the whole channel lineup, he turned it off. Hotel cable television always sucked. Maybe he should just call home and check what's happening with Kaoru.

He missed her incredibly. Kaoru Kamiya. She was his close childhood friend who was now his fashion designer. They were both each other's confidants. Aoshi would confide to her about his acting and how all the intrigues that spread about him annoyed him and Kaoru would tell him how much she adored Kenshin, their other childhood friend who Kaoru happened to be in love with. They just started dating recently and he felt very happy for them.

Wasn't he?

He sat up and dialed Kaoru's office number on the phone. Kaoru answered after it rang thrice.

"Moshi, moshi. Kamiya Designs, Kamiya Kaoru speaking."

Aoshi opened his mouth to say something but couldn't.

"Hello? Who's this? Hello?" He slammed the phone down. _Idiot. She's your friend! You're supposed to know what to say to her. _He placed his forehead in his hand as he mentally kicked himself. _Maybe it's because you…_

He glanced up and headed towards the door after hearing two knocks. _Who could it be this time? _

8888888888888

Misao knocked on the door again. _What's taking him so long? _Finally, the door opened and received a confused and questioning look from the handsome actor in front of her.

"Shinomori-san, good afternoon. I don't know if you still remember me but I am Makimachi Misao, we met yesterday on the plane."

He gave her a blank look. "I'm sorry I don't recall." Misao sighed and made sneezing noises and pointed to the white polo in front of her and handed it to him.

"Ah, I remember you now, thank you for bringing my shirt back." He said and grabbed the shirt from her and closed the door on her face.

Misao frowned. "How rude." She grumbled and knocked on the door louder. After a few persistent knocks, Aoshi opened it with the same emotionless look on his face and a glint of irritation in his eyes.

"There is a doorbell so you don't have to knock so loud." He sighed. "What do you want?"

Misao shrugged. "Well, you see, we're both Japanese people in a foreign country right? And I believe that fellow countrymen should help each other during each other's time of need. It is only right after all since…"

"That is very nice, I admire your philosophy." Aoshi mumbled and shut the door again.

Misao made a face. "He may be a good actor but that asshole has no manners at all!" she complained and looked at her hands. Her knuckles were already red from knocking so she started to press the doorbell button repeatedly. Several rings later, the door still remained shut so she started kicking it.

The door finally opened and Aoshi stood there, looking very irritated. "What do you want? An autograph or maybe a photo? I'll give you any of them as long as you would leave me alone!" he told her sharply.

"Actually, no I was asking if you could lend me some money." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please lend me some money; I'm in a difficult situation right now. I need to pay the hotel so I can return to Japan in peace. I promise I'll pay you. Trust me! I'll give you my address, my landline nu…"

Aoshi didn't listen to the rest of her rant and slammed the door to her face again. Misao clenched her fists and gave the door one loud kick and pressed the doorbell button repeatedly. She got her desired effect when Aoshi opened the door again.

"I'm not going to lend you any money." He said tersely.

Misao scoffed and flipped her braid. "Fine, I'm not going to force you then, but you could at least give me Kenshin's number so I can borrow from him instead."

"You know Kenshin?"

8888888888888

Aoshi scratched his chin as he watched the distressed young woman, who had burst into tears after telling him her story. It turned out that the woman used to date Kenshin and was tricked by her friends and was now stuck in Singapore.

"To add to all of the horrible things that happened to me this trip, I just had to run into Kenshin and dig up all my past hurts!" she sniffled and grabbed the tissue paper Aoshi had offered to her.

Aoshi nodded. "So you're telling me that you to have a relationship with Kenshin? How long did you date?" he asked, finding the topic very interesting.

Misao wiped her tears. "We dated for two months, but we broke up because he was always busy with his work. I…guess…we just… weren't meant to be!" she buried her eyes in the tissue paper. "I tried so hard to get over him but I just can't. I've tried dating other men but they've always reminded me of Kenshin and it always hurt!" she blew her nose and started crying even harder.

Aoshi sighed and took out his wallet.

"All right, how much do you need?"

8888888888888

Misao laughed as she held the large amount of money in her hands. She was disappointed to find out that Kenshin had already left Singapore but a good lie and great acting skills got her the money she needed to pay the hotel bill.

Misao giggled at what happened earlier. Aoshi wouldn't give her any money so she made up a story about being his close friend's ex-girlfriend to get him to lend her some money. She couldn't believe that Aoshi Shinomori fell for her act easily! Well it didn't matter, it wasn't like she was stealing from him or anything, and she was going to pay him back anyway.

"For a famous actor, he's pretty gullible." She thought aloud and turned and laid on her right side and faced the hotel phone. Anger flashed inside her and she grabbed the receiver and dialed the Sagara's landline number.

"Answer the phone Rooster, Fox!" she grumbled after the seventh ring. To her discontent, she heard the answering machine.

"_If you're hearing this right now, well sorry but Megumi and I ain't home, so just leave a message and we'll return it as soon as possible after the click."_

Misao almost screamed in frustration. "You assholes! My so-called friends! I'm coming back to Japan the day after tomorrow so watch out! I'm going to make you pay!"

8888888888888

Misao took out her key and unlocked the front door of her house. Finally, she was home after her nightmare vacation in Singapore.

She felt exhausted. She couldn't wait to soak into a warm bath and sink onto her bed and sleep for ten straight hours. After her sleep, she planned to continue her story and hunt Megumi and Sanosuke down.

She switched on her light and looked at her living room. Her mouth dropped open and anger filled her eyes as she looked around her house. She dropped her bags and ran to check the kitchen and the dining room. She ran up the stairs, two steps at a time to check the bedrooms and the bathrooms. Everything she owned was gone! Her whole house was empty!

She noticed a note sticking on the front door of her room and took it down and read it.

_Dear Misao,_

_We're really sorry that we had to do this. It was the only way we had to get the money we needed to pay our debts and prepare for the baby's arrival. We're really sorry and we hope that you would forgive us one day. We really hope to meet you as friends again by the time our little baby is born._

_Love,_

_Megumi and Sanosuke_

Misao crumpled the letter in her fists and punched the wall as hard as she could; making her knuckles bleed.

"ROOSTER, FOX, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

8888888888888

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect to get that many for the first chapter. Below are my replies to the reviews:

rkfan: I'm glad you find it funny! Well here's quite a fast update!

bloodystrawberries: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it.

legolasEstelstar: Thanks for liking it. Yeah, Sano and Megumi aren't great friends but their selling the house is needed in the story!

riotocurls: Thanks for liking the start. I'm glad that you found the characters funny.

unqu-petite: You love Full House too? That's great! I'm sorry that you found it sad that Sano and Megumi the couple but I didn't really think that part would suit Kenshin and Kaoru.

purpleskye00013: Actually I'm going to try to explain the welfare idea later in the story when Misao meets Sano and Megumi again. Actually Sano and Meg sold the house on their own and they didn't have too much problems because they planned it well and they had connections in the bank. I know they aren't good friends but what they did is essential to the story and also happened to the series that I based this on, which I mentioned in the last chapter.

indigochipmunk: Thanks for liking the beginning and the title too! I really appreciate it.

chibiBrEn: Yeah, it's not their house but it's the only plan they thought of to get some money. So they invented and elaborate plan and sold her house.

crossfire: No, it's not a Kenshin/Tomoe fic. Tomoe was just Kenshin's ex-girlfriend but they didn't last long and besides, I like K/K better. Glad you liked the story, though.

luvHaru7: I'm glad you like the current title. Yeah, Misao seems quite irritating but that's what she's really supposed to act like in the story; judgemental and a little overfriendly.

Anyway I don't know if any of you might be interested on the Korean tv series I based the main plot on but if you do, you can visit a review of it here: http/www.spcnet.tv/reviews/review.php?rID770


	3. An Unexpected Dinner Guest

A/N: I'm finally done with Chapter Three! I've had a hard time editing it and sorry if it isn't as good as the previous chapters. I'm actually done with the fourth chapter but it needs major editing but hopefully I'll be able to post it by the end of the week.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Three: An Unexpected Dinner Guest**

A petite woman with violet-black pony tailed hair held out a long-sleeved white dress in front of her and placed it on a hanger. She took another dress from the rack, similar to it except for the color green. She frowned and observed that the hemline needed stitching. She was about to call her assistant Tsubame when she felt another presence in the room. She smirked and placed the dress back in the rack.

"I see that you're back Aoshi-kun."

"How did you know I was here? I was going to surprise you." Her friend grunted.

Kaoru giggled and turned around to face her long-time friend. "I've known you since I was four Aoshi-kun, how could I not feel you here?" she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She frowned at him as soon as she released him.

"You never called me while you were there; I was going to ask you to bring something back to me."

Aoshi's face remained blank but she could sense that he was feeling a little uncomfortable with what she had said.

"Will dinner tomorrow night make up for it then?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I suppose that will have to do then. Just tell me everything that happened, okay?" she turned back to the rack and began inspecting the other dresses that hanged there.

"I saw Kenshin in Singapore."

She turned back to him eagerly, her eyes now sparkling. "Really? How was he?"

Aoshi was now sitting on her brown leather couch at the other side of the room. He was staring at the wall in front of him, his eyes not meeting hers as he answered. "He just made a successful deal with a company to start a branch of his entertainment and sports magazine in Singapore."

Kaoru smiled brightly. "That's good. What else did he tell you?"

"He misses you."

Kaoru blushed. "He said that? How come he hasn't called on me…" she let one of the dresses go and took her ringing cell phone out from her pocket. "Moshi moshi, Kamiya Kaoru speaking. Kenshin? You're back?" she paused as she listened to Kenshin talk. "Dinner tomorrow? I'm actually having dinner with Aoshi-kun tomorrow; maybe you can come along. Hmm…alright, see you there!" she snapped the cover of cell phone close and smiled brightly Aoshi.

"I can't believe it! He called me already!" she raved.

Aoshi didn't smile. "So he is having dinner with us tomorrow?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, he can right? Please Aoshi, can we let him come?" she pleaded, pouting a little.

"Fine." He growled while Kaoru squealed in delight.

888888888888

Misao slammed her fists on the bank counter, her eyes blazing with fury.

"You mean Sanosuke doesn't work here anymore?"

The banker behind the counter nodded. "I'm afraid so Makimachi-san, he quit last week."

Misao bit her lip, making it bleed. _So they've been planning this for quite some time now. First, they send me to a nightmare trip to Singapore, second they make off with all my things, what are they going to do next? Empty my bank account dry?_

Suddenly, Misao's eyes widened and she turned to the banker sharply. "Excuse me, sir can you please check the balance in my bank account?"

The banker nodded and typed her name in the computer. A minute later, a printout appeared with Misao's balance. He read it and handed it to Misao.

"I'm sorry, Makimachi-san but it seems that your balance is zero." He informed, hitting Misao like a bomb with the news.

"So…are you saying…that I have…no money at all?" she asked him, trying to keep the emotions of frustration and shock out of her voice.

"Well…you have a few change left inside…" he was interrupted by Misao screaming her head off.

"FOX, ROOSTER, DAMN YOU BOTH!"

888888888888

Misao lay on the wooden floor of her empty and bare house, spent. She had walked for an hour to reach Sanosuke and Megumi's house from the bank to look for them only to find their house empty and abandoned. She even visited Sanosuke's father's house and was only ran out by his father screaming on how he disowned Sanosuke after he joined the rally group Sekihoutai. Megumi had no other living relatives so she didn't have any ideas on where she could find them.

"Argh, I can't believe them, where could have those two traitors run off?" she muttered and held her cell phone up. "And they won't answer their cell phones too! GRR!" she gripped and cell phone and was about to throw it against the wall when it started to ring.

"Eh? Who's this?" she asked herself as she looked at her cell phone screen seeing that the number was unregistered in her phonebook.

"Moshi, moshi. Hey who's this? It's you? Look, I can't…" she paused for a while as she listened to the person on the other line. "Fine, I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon."

888888888888

"Look, do you see him?"

"Yeah, I do. What's he doing here?"

"Perhaps he's meeting someone?"

"He looks so more handsome in real life than in television!"

"Excuse me, sir," a waitress walked over to Aoshi, blushing. "Here is your tea. I hope you like it sir." She placed the mug carefully on his table and took out a notepad and paper from her apron pocket. "Do you want to order anything else sir?"

He shook his head and the woman blushed even harder. "Umm, can I have your autograph then sir?" She asked and held out her notepad and pen.

"Aa," he answered and took the pen and signed the notepad. The waitress squealed and rushed to her co-workers, who were watching the both of them.

He sipped his tea and ignored the whispers and the giggles that surrounded him. He had worn his sunglasses this time to try to disguise himself but as he expected, it didn't work, but he didn't really care. He was slowly getting used to the attention and it didn't bother him like it used to when he first entered show business.

"Shinomori-san?" a high pitched and very familiar voice spoke from a warm body that appeared on his left side.

"Please sit down, Misao-san."

She sat down on the chair across from him and grumbled.

"Look, if you here to ask for the money I owe you, well I can't…"

"Misao-san." He interrupted her. "Let me ask you a question."

She blinked, looking confused. "Okay."

"When you love someone and lost that someone to someone or something, will you do anything to get that person back?"

"I don't know…maybe."

"But if you do get a chance to have that person back, will you take that chance?"

Misao was looking annoyed. "Listen, I don't know why you keep asking me this questions and I can't pay you yet." She stood up. "Till next time Shinomori-san."

"Wait." Aoshi stood up in front of her way. He towered over her, making Misao crane her neck just to look up at him. "I want you to have dinner with me tonight. I'll explain why later."

Misao's eyes widened and she nodded. _Free dinner! _"Fine, as long, as long as you don't bother me with those weird questions again." She walked ahead of him. "Come, it's almost six already."

"Dinner won't be until seven-thirty, I suggest that we go to a boutique first before we head for dinner. We need to get you something to wear."

Misao frowned and looked at the sweatshirt, jogging pants and the rubber shoes that she was wearing. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes!" she argued.

Aoshi ignored her and left some money on the table. "It's not proper for the restaurant we're eating at tonight. Just follow me to the car." Aoshi ordered. He moved past her and exited the restaurant leaving Misao glowering at his wake.

"Smug asshole." She muttered and followed him out.

888888888888

Misao wringed her hands uncomfortably as she followed Aoshi to the Shirobeko restaurant, while she wore the items that Aoshi had bought for her. She was wearing a purple sleeveless dress that reached up to her knees. Aoshi had also bought her a pair of purple beaded two-inched heeled sandals to match the dress that he had picked himself. The boutique that they visited was a little high-handed for her taste. The price of the dress made her wince and so did the sandals. She knew that they both would cost her a month's worth of groceries.

_Wait a minute! Does that mean that I have to pay for them? Oh no! What if the dinner isn't free like I thought?_

"Excuse me, Shinomori-san" she whispered behind him. "Do I…"

"Excuse me; we have a reservation for tonight under the name Shinomori." Aoshi had spoken to the woman waiting outside the restaurant, interrupting Misao.

The woman checked her clipboard and tilted her head towards the restaurant's entrance. "Please follow me inside." She led them to a round table covered with a white embroidered tablecloth with four wooden chairs with armrests surrounding the table.

The woman left and Aoshi held out a chair for Misao and sat beside her. She took notice of the other two empty chairs in the table.

"Shinomori-san," she whispered. "I think the woman gave us the wrong table. This is a table for four not two."

Aoshi opened the menu and handed another one to her. "She did not make a mistake."

Misao shrugged. "Fine, if you want to keep it that way then." She grumbled and took the menu and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw the prices. "I think I'll just have rice for dinner. Plain rice; not fried rice because I love my rice plain." She proclaimed unenthusiastically.

Aoshi raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure? I'll be paying for everything if that's what you're worried about. I won't add it to your debt."

Misao's face brightened. "Really? So I'm not paying for the dress or the shoes too?"

"Aa,"

A wide grin appeared on her face. "Whew! I thought I was going to have to pay for that too!" she browsed the menu. "I'll have some fried rice and I think I'll have the shrimp tempura with it, or…fried fish." she scratched her head. "I don't know about seafood, maybe ramen would be nice but I'm so sick of noodles…"

"We'll order later when the others come." Aoshi said.

Misao tensed and almost dropped the menu. She stared at Aoshi. "The others? There are more people coming to dinner? Who? Some friends of yours that you brought here to make fun of me?" she fumed.

Aoshi sipped his water calmly. "No and please don't jump to conclusions that fast."

"Who is it then?" she hissed. "A lawyer so that you can force me to cough up some money to pay you? Like I said…"

"Misao-san," he interrupted. "I have no intention of doing any of the things you've accused me of." He cleared his throat. "I actually brought you here to discuss a matter of great importance to you." He cleared his throat again. "It's about Kenshin and I invited him to have dinner with me tonight."

A pair of blue-green eyes widened with fear at what he said. "You invited Kenshin! Why did you do that?"

"Well, you see Misao-san; I think Kenshin still loves you."

Misao's mouth dropped. "I think you're mistaken." She hissed. "Kenshin does not love me. I don't think he has ever loved me in the first place. Take me away from this place now!"

Aoshi almost smiled. "I'm sorry I cannot oblige to your request Misao-san for Kenshin has arrived with his date now."

Misao glared daggers at him and hid her head behind the menu. She felt steps approach their table and an audible greeting between Aoshi and Kenshin and the woman he brought alone whose name was Kaoru. She bent her head even lower and almost bumped her head on the table.

"Aoshi-kun," she heard the woman named Kaoru say, "Whom did you bring along with you?"

"This is my friend Makimachi Misao." She felt Aoshi nudge her foot as he sat down. _There's no use, I have to show myself now. _She brought her head up and forced herself to smile at Kenshin and the blue-eyed violet-black haired woman he brought with him. "Misao, this is Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru."

"It's nice to meet you Misao-san." Kaoru smiled and greeted at her. "Shall we order now?" she asked everyone else.

"Yes I believe we should." Kenshin said while Misao and Aoshi nodded their agreement.

"So Kenshin; how did business go in Singapore?" Kaoru asked, initiating a conversation with Kenshin after they had ordered.

"It went quite well and I even invited the owner of the publishing company to the anniversary party. How are your new designs going Kaoru-dono?"

Misao felt Aoshi nudge her foot. "Talk to him. Say something." He murmured to her while Kaoru and Kenshin continued their discussion.

Misao glared at him and kicked him, which almost made Aoshi flinch. He grimaced but he kept his expression blank and showed no sign of pain. He ignored her for several minutes until their order came. Misao glared at him and kicked him again. Aoshi made no move to show that he felt her kick, which pissed her off and gave him her hardest kick, which made Aoshi jump a little from his seat. Misao giggled and stuck her tongue out at him when Kenshin and Kaoru weren't looking.

Kenshin turned to Misao. "How are you Misao-dono? We met in Singapore, right?" he asked, making Aoshi give Misao a look of slight incredulity.

Misao nodded uncomfortably as she dipped her shrimp tempura in the sauce. "Yes we did." She replied, trying not to look at Aoshi. _Shit, he might find out about the trick._

Kaoru started to look puzzled. "You mean you met her before tonight?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, I met her when Misao-dono was having a problem in getting a hotel room so I decided to help her out and I met her again before I left for Japan." He turned to Aoshi. "Did you meet Misao-dono in Singapore too Aoshi?"

Aoshi nodded and shot Misao a glance, the fury in eyes showing before he answered Kenshin's questions. "Aa."

"The shrimp tempura is delicious!" Misao remarked loudly, trying to change the subject. "Are you all enjoying your food?"

"The tempura is tasty. Don't you think so Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin commented

Kaoru smiled. "It's quite good," She agreed. "Even though nothing beats your special home-cooked food in my opinion."

Aoshi didn't say anything for the rest of the dinner, to Misao's relief even though she didn't feel very comfortable under the cold stare that he was giving her.

888888888888

Kaoru tiptoed and pecked Aoshi's left cheek. "Good night. Dinner was great." She nodded at Misao. "It was also nice meeting you Misao-san." She waved at them one last time and entered Kenshin's car.

Misao waved as the car left. "It was fun having dinner with you two!" she called out cheerfully. She turned around and met Aoshi behind her and smiled forcedly. _Better do this fast Makimachi or you won't escape from his wrath._ "Thanks for the dinner Shinomori-san, I think I'll be off now!" She spoke cheerful and turned quickly and tried to run as fast as she could without looking like she was running. Misao smirked. _That was an easy esc…_

"Ouch!" Misao yelped after Aoshi grabbed hold of her braid. She sent him a glare. "What did you do that for?" she tried yanking her braid out of his grip but he held it firmly.

"For tricking and using me." He voiced darkly. He pulled her closer through her braid, his hand still gripping it tightly.

"Fine!" she grumbled. "So you caught my little act then, if you'd just let my braid go maybe I'll explain why I had done those things to you!"

To her satisfaction, Aoshi relented and released her. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for her explanation.

"Look, I was in tight situation back then. Like I said, my only friends tricked me into thinking I won a raffle contest and I didn't have any money to pay the hotel and you wouldn't lend me money so I had to use drastic measures." She looked up at Aoshi to see if he forgave her and hurt her neck. Unfortunately for her, Aoshi didn't look impressed by her explanation. She sighed.

"I'm still going to pay you back if that's what you're worried about."

"You still used me and you took advantage of my trust." He stated tersely.

Misao glared at him and faced away to her right. "As if you didn't use me too." She muttered. "Ack!" she felt him grab hold of her braid again.

"What do you mean?" he asked her darkly.

She scoffed. "Come on, it's so obvious why you invited me to dinner. You wanted Kenshin and me to hook up so that you can make off with his girlfriend right?" she placed her hands on her waist and gave him a smug look when Aoshi didn't reply. "I suppose I'm right! Humph! What a hypocrite!" she stuck out her tongue at him.

Aoshi clenched his left fist and punched the wall beside him. Misao's eyes widened and she smirked at him.

"So you wanted to hit me? Come on hit me! Hit me, a woman!" she challenged and lifted her cheek up at him. "Wow, maybe my assumption earlier was wrong because up till now I didn't know you were gay!"

Aoshi's eyes flashed. "Shut up." He muttered.

"I will if you let go of my braid."

"What if I don't?" he asked, challenging her back.

Her smirk grew larger. "If you don't I'll tell the press that you're gay. I'll spread rumors on how you smacked a girl because you secretly desire her ex-boyfriend…a redhead man with an X-shaped scar and violet eyes!"

Aoshi, shocked, dropped her braid. "What?"

Misao sneered and tucked her braid inside her dress and grabbed the cloth. She smirked at Aoshi one last time. "Kecho giri!" she roared. Misao jumped and kicked Aoshi on his stomach, sending him to the wall, grimacing.

Misao laughed and blew him a kiss before she ran off. _He's lucky that I'm wearing a dress or I would have targeted his head instead._ "Till next time Shinomori-san!" she called and ran as fast as she can, thanking Kami-sama that she took fighting arts classes when she was younger.

888888888888

"No put the couch over to the right! The table is supposed to be positioned there."

Misao stood up and yawned when she heard the voices. Did she just hear someone else talking inside her house? She scrambled up from her sleeping position and rushed out to the second floor balcony and peeked down and saw groups of men carrying furniture inside her house.

"Excuse me!" she called out angrily. "What are you doing in here? Why are you bringing all these stuff inside my house?"

The men downstairs gave her funny looks that showed that they thought she was crazy. A middle-aged man who was carrying a clipboard gestured them to continue their work and looked up at Misao.

"I'm sorry Miss, but this house has already been bought by my client. It has been legally transferred to him and we have the papers to prove it."

"What? That can't be true! I never sold my house!" Misao argued and ran down the stairs to look at the papers on the clipboard. Her eyes widened. "What? Where did you get this? Who sold this house to you?"

The man tucked his clipboard under his arm and tried to remember. "If I do remember right, it was a couple. A woman with black hair and a man with spiky brown hair and was wearing a red bandanna."

Misao blinked when she suddenly remembered her conversation with Megumi before she left during the day they gave her the ticket.

"_Oh, Misao-chan, since we'll be taking care of your house, we need to know where you keep the legal documents of the house just in case anything happens." Megumi had told her._

_Misao had felt suspicious. "Why would you need that? I'll be gone only for four days, it's not like any situation where you'll need them would happen."_

_Megumi smiled a little nervously. "Who knows, anything could happen Misao. I also need something to say that you're giving Sano and me consent to hold your house just in case we need to do something that'll need your signature._

_Misao narrowed her eyes then shrugged. "Well alright then, like you said, anything could happen."_

Misao clenched her fists. "But they aren't the legal owners of the house! I'm the one who owns this house! They can't do this!"

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss, this isn't our problem and according to the papers, this house now legally belongs to my client. I suggest that you report them to the police and live somewhere else for a while."

Misao bit her lip. She could report them to the authorities and get her house back, but… _But they're having a baby already, what will happen to their baby if his or her parents keep running around being chased by the authorities?_

Misao remembered the last time she visited the police station to report a thief who had snatched Megumi's purse. She had seen a mother convicted for selling drugs. The woman went into hysterics when the police officer took her baby away from her before she went to jail. _I don't want that to happen to Megumi or her baby too. A child shouldn't be separated from her mother at such a young age._

"Excuse me Miss," the man's voice jolted her out from her deep thought. "I'm afraid that you have to leave now. My client is arriving this evening."

Misao sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll grab my things."

888888888888

It was already eight o'clock in Kyoto. The night was filled with the warm air of summer. The sky was shrouded in clouds, covering any of the few stars visible from the city. A few miles outside it, was a bus stop where a lone girl sat surrounded only by the few possessions that she had left.

Misao was leaning against the post of the bus stop, trying to stop herself from crying. _I'm not going to cry. I'm going to find a way to solve this._

Misao now knew what it felt like to be friendless and homeless without anyone or anywhere to go to. She had no other living relatives and her only friends had betrayed her and were avoiding her.

She wondered who bought her house. Maybe they would be kind enough to let her spend the night. She grabbed her bags and walked to her house, which was only a few minutes walk away.

888888888888

Aoshi parked his white BMW in front of his new house, in a foul mood. The movie shooting that afternoon did not go very well. It turned out that Tomoe had a fight with the movie's director and refused to come to the set. The director had forced Aoshi along with Tomoe's agent to visit her at her home on the other side of the city to persuade her to shoot the movie. After an hour of really bad rush hour traffic, they finally reached Tomoe's house to find out from her neighbor that she left early that morning to go on a trip with her boyfriend, Akira.

Aoshi took out his shiny new silver house keys from his pocket. Hannya had told him that all of his furniture had been transferred and were arranged to his instructions. According to Hannya, there was a girl sleeping in his house earlier who claimed that the house belonged to her but fortunately, the problem was quickly solved and the girl agreed to leave to Aoshi's relief. He didn't want to have to bother with some female sleeping inside his house and demand that he give her house back.

So it was to Aoshi's surprise when he found a small figure leaning against the gate of his house, sleeping. The shadows covered her face and he could only see her lower denim-clad body, surrounded by two bags.

"Excuse me, Miss." He whispered and tapped the girl's shoulder. "Excuse me."

The girl grunted and turned her head around and she yawned and opened her eyes. "What time is it?" she mumbled then she sat up suddenly while her blue-green eyes widened when she saw Aoshi.

Aoshi almost dropped his keys when he recognized the girl's facial features.

"Misao-san?"

888888888888

A/N: Actually, I'm not sure if you can empty someone's bank account but Sano has connections with the bank and he might be able to that. I did a little research on real estate and tried to explain here on how they sold the house but I'm not sure if it's right. Anyway, here are my replies to the reviews!

Islaille: Thanks for liking the story and I've tried to explain how they sold the house here even if I'm not sure if it's right. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Microburst#16: I like the way my fanfic made you laugh! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Jazzy Uchiha: I'm glad that you and your best friend liked the fic.Well there'sthe update that you want! I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for reading it!

legolasEstelstar: Thanks for liking the chapter! I guess I'll be keeping this title already, it's grown on me a little. Yeah, Sano and Megumi are really annoying here but Misao will find them soon.

smiley's chaos: Hi Gina! I'm glad that you found my fic funny! Thanks for reviewing!

sanzohakkaigal: Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic! I'm happy that you like it. There'schapter three! I hope you like it!

Alderine: Hey! I'm glad you found the fanfic funny! Yeah, the mucus was really disgusting. I'm not sure how different this is going to end up from the series but you should really check it out, it's so funny!


	4. Aoshisama's New Maid

A/N: Chapter Four's up! I'm so happy to finally finish editing it. I hope you all like it and hope that it doesn't seem to rushed. I was busy the whole week training for my martial arts competition this Sunday (wish me luck!)and I found very little time to work on this but I wanted to post it by the end of this week, like I said in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Four: Aoshi-sama's New Maid.**

Misao sat nervously in front of Aoshi and twiddled her thumbs under his cold gaze. _If I only knew that he was the one who bought my house, then I would have slept on the street instead._

"I'm telling the truth!" She whined. "They really sold this house behind my back!" to her dismay, Aoshi still didn't look impressed. His face still remained emotionless even though she could see a glint of vexation in his blue eyes.

"What do you expect me to do then?" he asked her blankly.

"Umm…give me back my house?" she asked, unsure of his answer.

He cleared his throat and his face molded into a look of annoyance. "You really think that I would do that? I spent a lot of money on this house."

Misao gave him a determined look. "I'll find a way to pay you! I'll look for a part-time job and I'll work of my debt!"

He raised his eyebrow. "You don't have a job?"

Misao looked down, her face reddening slightly. "I do have a job! I'm an Internet love story writer and I'm still working on my first novel but I'll pay you as soon as it gets published!"

Aoshi looked doubtful at her answer. "What if it doesn't get published yet?"

"I'll find some way topay you back! I promise!" she begged. "I'll hunt Megumi and Sano and I'll give the money back to you! I promise!" she looked down and clutched her shirt. "Please, this house is really important to me. My father was the one who designed and built this house. It's the only thing I have left that belonged to my parents." she looked up at Aoshi, pleading. "Please!"

Aoshi looked, at her feeling anger surge up him. The house was designed and built by her father? He almost sneered. Did she really think she could trick him again?

888888888888

Aoshi threw Misao's bag at her. "You'd really think that I'll fall for one of your sob stories again?" he shouted at her angrily.

Misao dropped to the ground and rubbed her bottom and scrambled up to grab her things. She sent Aoshi a death glare.

"Fine!" she huffed furiously. "Don't believe me then! I hope nightmares haunt your sleep every night and that buildings crumble over you as you enter them you friggin jackass!" she yelled and stomped off and slammed the gate behind her back.

Aoshi heaved a breath and slammed the front door and locked it. He needed a good night's rest to bring back his good mood again.

888888888888

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sky was partly cloudy and the sun shone brightly over the Full House. The early morning weather was cool and light winds blew softly in the airand for Aoshi, it was the perfect morning to brush up on his training.

He changed into his onmitsu uniform and took his kodachi from its case. The backyard would be the perfect place for him to train. It was spacious, cleanand suited his needs. He slid the glass door that separated him from the backyard and was about to start his stretching exercises when a figure sprawled on the picnic bench caught his eye.

He almost groaned when he saw her. _When is she ever going to leave? _He walked over to her and nudged her. "Wake up!" he ordered softly and nudged her again. "Get up!"

Misao turned from her sleep and opened her eyes, her face very pale. She pushed herself up from her elbows and tried to stand up. "I'll go now." She murmured and grabbed the table to help herself stand up. "Good bye." She voiced and fell into Aoshi's arms in a dead faint.

Aoshi almost flinched when he felt her skin. She was burning hot with a fever! _She must have gotten it by sleeping out on the picnic bench all night! _He scooped Misao up in his arms and carried her inside.

888888888888

Aoshi dipped the white towel in the water and positioned it on Misao's forehead and watched her sleep on his couch. He touched her head and tried to feel her temperature. It wasn't as hot as it was yesterday but she looked like she was still feeling feverish. He shook his head as he looked at her.

"Don't you have anywhere else to go too?" he asked her softly. "Can you stay with your parents?" Misao didn't answer him and slept on so he took out her planner which she found inside her bag and searched for any numbers of her relatives. He couldn't find any and noticed a piece of paper tucked in one of the pages and opened the page to the date a month before. The paper was a photo of a family of three. In it were a smiling man with blue-black hair and blue eyes and a green eyed woman with a gentle face beneath her curly brown hair. The woman had her arms wrapped around a familiar looking girl, of about seven, who had the man's blue-black hair. She had a wide grin on her face even if some of her teeth were missing and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. He flipped the picture over and read Misao's untidy scrawl on the date. Visit Otochan and Okaachan's graves.

_It's the only thing I have left that belonged to my parents._

He shut her planner and returned it to her bag. So she wasn't lying when she said that her parents weren't alive anymore. But didn't she have friends to go to aside from the couple who sold her house?

_My only friends tricked me…_

He sighed. It was obvious that she didn't have any place to stay other than the house. But he certainly didn't want her to stay here!

Aoshi felt a sudden vibration in his pocket and took his cell phone out and saw his movie director's name registered on the screen. _What did he want now?_

888888888888

Misao slowly opened her eyes. She expected to feel the hard wooden picnic table under her but instead she felt a soft couch underneath her and a thickblanket covering her. She tried sitting up and observed her surroundings. She was inside her living room! But what was she doing here? A flash of memories appeared in her mind. She remembered leaving the house in fury but realized that she couldn't sleep in the bus stop so she climbed over the walls of her house and decided to sleep on the picnic bench until morning. Aoshi had discovered her and she had fainted probably from a fever. She felt her head; she was feeling a lot better now and could probably stand up.

"You mean she's back? Are you asking me to go over to her again?"

Misao turned her head to the direction of the voice. She could see Aoshi on the backyard, leaning against the glass doors.

"I don't think I can convince her." Aoshi paused and let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll try to talk her into going back. Bye." He shut his cell phone and glared at it. He turned back to the house and Misao quickly lay down again and closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

As she expected, Aoshi went and stood over her. She felt his presence behind the couch.

"I'll be leaving for a while." He told her and turned back to leave when he stopped.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" he added. Moments later, Misao heard car engines start and when it disappeared, she knew Aoshi was gone.

She sat up again and felt her stomach growl. She groaned and remembered that she hadn't eaten anything for almost twenty-four hours. She remembered that Aoshi tried to feed her but she refused them all. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. Aoshi was away and since he still thought she was sick, he wouldn't think that she raided his kitchen, right? She pushed herself from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

An hour and a half later Misao rubbed her now full of stomach and smiled in satisfaction. She just ate all the fried rice in the large serving bowl she found on the kitchen table and drank two cans of Aoshi's green tea from the fridge. Right now she was peeling and eating an orange from the fruit basket on top of the kitchen counter. She looked at the mess that she made in the kitchen and snorted. She had spilled some rice on the table and some of the green tea. She could always clean the mess later. Aoshi probably wouldn't be back until…

Misao jumped when she heard the car engines outside. Aoshi was home! She scrambled up and started cleaning up as fast as she could. She grabbed a rag and wiped the rice and the green tea of the table and threw the cans in the trash bag nearby. She could already hear Aoshi unlocking the door so she hid the orange inside the rice cooker and ran to the couch, grabbed her blankets and pretended to sleep again.

She heard Aoshi enter the house and the living room to check on her. She gave a fake snore to add some effect to her acting. She felt him leave the room and enter the kitchen. An unpleasant feeling entered her stomach. _Damn, I think he's going to see traces of my mess. _She closed her eyes more tightly and hoped that he wouldn't suspect anything.

A few minutes later, Misao felt Aoshi enter the living room again and sit in front of her. She let out another fake snore.

"Don't try that act with me, I know you're awake."

Misao stiffened. _That sneaky bastard! How did he know? _She opened her eyes slowly, yawned and blinked at Aoshi.

"Oh…you're there…I thought I heard you…leave." She spoke to him, trying to sound as sickly as she could. She coughed and rubbed her forehead. "My head…it still hurts. But I'll try to…" she slumped back to the couch.

Aoshi made a sound that sounded like a snort. "You should try acting. You almost fooled me there."

Misao cringed. _Damn he caught me, but there's still some hope. _She placed her hand over her forehead and moaned. "What…do you mean? I still feel…really bad."

Aoshi released a short laugh that didn't make him sound amused. "Audition for a part in a movie after you clean your mess in my kitchen and leave." He got up and left Misao fuming in his wake.

"Bastard!" she grunted and got up and headed to the kitchen.

888888888888

"Are you finished?" Aoshi asked Misao as he peeked into the kitchen.

"Almost." She grumbled as she wiped the serving bowl clean and placed it back inside the drawers. "Done." Then she leaned against the kitchen counter and placed her right hand on her forehead and moaned. "But it…didn't help…my fever."

Aoshi almost snorted. "Since you're feeling better now, you can take your things and leave." He held out brown packet out to her. "Take this with you."

Misao raised her eyebrow and eyed the packet curiously. "What's that?"

"Money. I checked your planner and saw that you didn't have anywhere else to go and I pitied you so I'm giving you this."

Misao trembled in anger. "Is…that what you think of me? Some beggar who needs your charity!" she pushed past Aoshi and went to the living room.

"I don't need your money! I'm leaving!" she yelled at him and grabbed her bags.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "Fine, leave then."

"I'm never coming back! I hope someone stabs you in your sleep you ass!" she screamed at him and bolted out of the doors.

Aoshi gave a small smile and grabbed a can of green tea from his fridge. It was peace and quiet at last. He opened the lid and gulped some tea and spotted the packet of money on the table. He almost dropped the tea when he remembered something important.

He grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house, hoping that Misao wasn't too far away yet.

888888888888

Aoshi finally spottedMisao a few minutes later inside a bus stop. He stopped the car and got out. Misao caught sight of him and sent him a death glare.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to make fun of me because I'm homeless and penniless?" she shouted.

"No, I'm taking you back. You still owe me a debt and I've found a way for you to pay them."

Misao looked a little taken aback at his answer. "What then?" she asked, her curiousity taking over her anger.

"Since you have you no other means to pay me, I suggest you use your body to pay me instead."

Misao's eyes widened in shock when she heard his suggestion. "Are you…are you…asking me to be…"

"My maid until you are able to pay your debt." He quirked his brow at Misao's red face. "Were you thinking of another profession?"

She shook her head violently. "No I wasn't! Anyway, fine, I'll be your maid."

Aoshi gestured for her to enter the car. "Then we shall go back to the house to discuss the rules and your pay."

888888888888

Misao sat across from Aoshi on the kitchen table as he listed the things he wanted her do as her maid.

"Number Three, I leave for work at eight-thirty am and I want my breakfast to be ready by eight. I prefer to always have my meals with rice and a cup of hot green tea."

Misao blinked. "Breakfast at eight? That means I have to wake up at seven." She groaned. "I can't wake up that early! I'm not a morning person!"

Aoshi ignored her complaint. "After preparing my breakfast, I want you to take care of the garden. I've noticed that the grass has grown quite long so I want you to trim them tomorrow morning." He wrote the orders down on a sheet of pad paper beside him. "I'm not always sure whether I would eat lunch and dinner at home so I'll call you in advance to prepare dinner. Did you get it?"

Misao nodded. "Yes Aoshi-sama."

He looked up from the pad paper. "Aoshi-sama?" he repeated, sounding a little surprised.

She shrugged. "Look, you're my boss; I'm supposed to call you that, right?"

"No…never mind, call me whatever you want." He cleared his throat. "Number Four, whether I have my dinner at home or not, I always prefer to have a cup of hot green tea before going to bed so I want you to prepare me one every night before I sleep." He paused to write it down. "Number Five, I want the house to be cleaned well everyday; I don't want to see any trace of dirt anywhere. Number Six is about privacy, which I consider to be the most important number."

She smiled complacently. "I agree with that Aoshi-sama."

"We are going to be living in the same house from now on, which is why I've set some rules about privacy for you to follow. There'll be no minding of each other's business and no communication between us unless it's necessary."

Misao nodded. "I most certainly believe you are right Aoshi-sama."

"I also want you to stay in your room whenever I am home unless I call you to do something fior me."

Misao coughed and gazed at him in slight shock. "But…but that's not fair! You can't coop me up in my room whenever you're home like some grounded child!" she protested.

Aoshi stood up and pushed his chair. "Yes I can and I want you to start your job tonight by cooking me dinner." He ordered and exited the room.

Misao huffed. "Slave driver." She muttered.

888888888888

Aoshi sipped his tea after eating breakfast while Misao watched from behind him. He was a little surprised that she didwake up early on her first official day as his maid but was a little glad that she was doing her job.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Not bad." He answered and continued to drinkthe rest of his tea. "Misao, it's a Sunday today so I want you to light the incense outside so I can meditate."

"Yes Aoshi-sama and oh yeah, I won't be home for lunch so you'll have to cook it yourself. Just take the hours I'm not working off my pay."

He set down his tea and turned to her. "Where are you going? I'm not going to allow you to go out unless it's necessary."

Misao leaned on the marble counter behind her and sighed. "It is necessary. I need to work on my novel and since you won't let me use your computer I need to go to the computer shop."

"That doesn't seem necessary to me."

Misao rolled her eyes. "It is. Look, if you want me to pay your debt and leave your life as soon as possible, I need to get my novel published. Come on, please let me!" she begged.

Aoshi sipped the last of his tea and relented. "Fine, just finish the housework before you leave."

Misao jumped happily. "Yatta! I'll go start already!" she exclaimed and skipped out of the room cheerfully.

Soon after she left, Aoshi heard the message alert tone on his cell phone. He checked the message; it was Kenshin inviting him to lunch later. He raised an eyebrow at the message. Kenshin never invited him to eat out that abruptly.

Aoshi lifted his fingers and chose the reply option and typed in his agreement.

88888888888

Misao stretched her fingers outside the computer shop. She just typed three and a half chapters of the novel she was writing and it put her in a good mood.

She grinned. "Five more chapters and I'm done! This is going to be my best idea ever!" she thought aloud cheerfully and walked towards the nearest bus stop, which was situated in front of a medical clinic. Suddenly she stopped when she saw a familiar couple enter the clinic. It was composed of a tall man with spiky gravity defying brown hair in a red bandanna, wearing a white shirt with the character for Aku on the back. His ebony haired and ivory skinned wife was looking up at him, laughing merrily.

Misao felt anger blaze up through her body. She grabbed her purse and checked it. Good. She still had sixteen kunai in it, which she brought for emergencies. She checked her watch and saw that it was a little early to return home yet. Good.

She leaned at the cement wall outside the medical clinic and awaited the return of the certain couple. She grinned wickedly. Those two were in for a big surprise.

888888888888

Megumi came out from the doctor's room, smiling cheerfully. She scanned the room for her husband, who was waiting for her in the lounge. She spotted him standing behind a couch full of people, watching a boxing match on television. She smiled slyly and walked as quietly as she could behind him and embraced him, surprising him a little.

"Fox!" he exclaimed after she hugged him. He smiled at her and hugged her back and released her. "What did the doctor say?"

Megumi rubbed her belly. "It was good news. Dr. Genzai said that baby is growing well and is very healthy." She leaned on Sanosuke while he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Come, let's go home. I can't wait to plan the baby's room."

The couple walked towards the exit of the clinic cheerfully while chattering about the baby as they discussed its room.

"I don't know, maybe we should let it sleep in our room first." Sanosuke told Megumi as he pushed the clinic's glass doors while they headed out.

"Maybe, we could consider that option and move our baby later when he or she is already a few months old." Megumi agreed.

"Oh; really? So you don't mind if the baby wakes you up bycrying in your room at night?" a voice came from the wall beside them.

Sanosuke nodded. "Yeah you do have a point, the baby could…" his face turned blue as he turned to his left and saw the petite figure of a blue-green eyed girl with a blue-black braid, smiling menacingly at Megumi at him, while holding eight pieces of kunai on each hand, her right held up, brandishing it at them as the blades reflected the sunlight.

Megumi smiled nervously. "Hello…Misao-chan. How was your trip?"

Misao approached them closely, stroking the back of her kunai, careful not to wound herself. "A lot fun, thanks to the both of you." She answered, coming closer . "I think the both of you deserve a prize after giving me such a great time. I've been planning it ever since I've arrived." she grinned wickedly. "Have you wondered how it feels to be pierced by kunai Sano? Do you want to watch Megumi?"

Sanosuke looked at Megumi. "Fox, I think we should…"

"RUN!"

888888888888

A/N: Hey everyone! I hoped you like it! Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! I never expected to get that many reviews for only three chapters. I'm trying to post as fast as I can and hopefully I'll be able to post at least three more chapters before June 15, when I go back to school again. (Yeah, school starts in June here, so I'm on vacation now). Ja ne!

Baby-Fire-666: Yup, Megumi is having the rooster head's baby and Aoshi being in love with Kaoru is going to play a very important part in the story, you'll see.:)

legolasEstelstar: Don't worry. I don't think you're mean because what Sano and Megumi did really sucks and knowing Misao, she's not going to forgive them that easily, as you can see in this chapter. Their poor baby...

Microburst #16: I feel the same way you do about updates, which is why I try to update as soon as I can with this story. Yeah, Misao's house is really nice, her father was an architect and poured his heart in it as he designed it.

crossfire: Hey! I'm glad that I made you happy by updating, I hope you're happy with this update too.

gabyhyatt: You think it's good? Thanks!

Jiitcho: Here's the update you wanted and thanks for liking the story! Sorry for giving you another cliffhanger, though. '

rkfan: You're feeling sorry for Aoshi? Hmm...don't worry there'll be more Aoshi POVs in the future, sorry if they're a little uncommon since his POV is so hard to write.

trigger: Thanks for liking it! You think this would go far? I hope so too!

lt.soniablade: Well no you know what happens next, you were right about the argument; hope you like this chapter!

Jazzy Uchicha: I'm glad that you loved chapter three! I hope you love this chapter too!

arisa: Hey, thanks for liking this chapter! Well here's an update you wanted! It's sooner than I planned it to be, but I hope it makes you happy!

Darkest Protector: Hey thanks for loving this! Yeah, the characters a little OOC but this an AU after all, anyway here's an update! I hope you like this chapter too!

Mistress of hyde: Yeah, I based this on Full House, I mentioned that in the first chapter. You're right, Pinoy ako!


	5. Storytelling Over Tea

**A/N: **Sorry for the delayed update! I was suppose to edit this last week but then had the login problem so I delayed it and editing took a long time since I had a had time with the scenes and the story here and hopefully no one goes after because of what's going to happen here. '

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Five: Storytelling Over Tea**

"Will you be ordering anything else?" the waitress inquired on her restaurant's two customers.

Kenshin shut the menu closed. "I think that will be all Miss." He handed the menu to the waitress, who left to bring their orders. The woman took it and left the two in silence.

Kenshin looked at the man seated in front of him. "I know you've been wondering why I asked you over to lunch Aoshi in short notice."

Aoshi nodded grimly. "You are right. Do you need anything Kenshin?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Not really, but I'm going to ask you a favor and since this is the only time I can find to talk to you about it, I've decided to tell you now." He paused and sighed. "It has something to do with Kaoru-dono."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at him. "What about her?" He growled.

Kenshin gave him a small smile, one that did not reach his eyes. "I want you to look after her Aoshi after I leave." He looked at his friend and didn't seem to feel unnerved under his cold glare. "I'm moving away for good." He admitted.

Aoshi tried to look as calm as possible even though his eyes were blazing. "Why are you going to do that?"

Kenshin looked out the window beside their table, his face in a daze. "Do you remember my guardian and old master, Hiko Seijurou?" he turned to look at Aoshi and saw him nod and he continued. "He just has been offered a job in San Francisco to teach Hiten Mitsurugi by an American who has heard about our style. He knows that teaching and spreading the style around the word has been my lifelong dream and recommended me to be his assistant and I've been offered the job too."

Aoshi tried his best to control himself from punching Kenshin. "How long have you been planning this? What about Kaoru?" he asked angrily.

"Not too long ago, it has only been less than a year since my master has received the offer, I never thought I would get their approval as their assistant but I did, my master called me up as soon as I arrived from Singapore and told me about the offer and I've accepted it." He looked up at Aoshi. "I know you're mad because I'm going to leave Kaoru-dono but she wouldn't like it in San Francisco, her life is here in Japan. She won't be happy there." He said softly, sadness in his eyes.

Aoshi almost snorted. "She'd be happy there, she has you. You know that Kaoru loves you, she'll come after you."

The two friends stopped and paused as a waitress came and served them their drinks. The two sipped their drinks silently for a few moments before Kenshin finally spoke.

"Kaoru will be hurt, but she changes her mind easily, she will learn to love you." He said.

Aoshi almost choked on his drink. "What makes you say that?" he asked. "Kaoru truly loves you and why would she love me?"

Kenshin smiled grimly. "Aoshi, I know you love Kaoru-dono even though you've never come out and admitted it. Kaoru-dono will need someone to comfort her for a while and I know she will run to you and you too will be very happy together."

Aoshi slammed his drink on the table. "Are you out of your mind Kenshin? Kaoru is not fickle. She loves you." He stopped and looked down and tried not to lose his temper and released his hold on his drink. "Do you not care for her Kenshin? Why are you doing this to her?"

"I do care for her Aoshi and I was so happy when we started dating, but I do not think that she loves me as much as I love her."

"So this is the reason why you're leaving her, because she does not satisfy your love?"

To Aoshi's surprise, an expression of rare anger appeared on Kenshin's face.

"Do not accuse me of such things Aoshi. I love Kaoru-dono and only want the best for her but I feel that she would not be happy in the United States with me and during our relationship and… I've noticed that her feelings for me are more daughterly than romantic."

"What makes you think that?" Aoshi said incredulously. "Kaoru has loved you ever since she was five."

"Do you remember how we first met Aoshi? Kaoru was suffering from the lost of her father and I happen to arrive in her life. I was very much older than her and had happened to look like her father. She followed me around to the point that I was helping her mother raise her." Kenshin said.

"I see." Aoshi spoke softly. "So you believe Kaoru sees you as her father figure but believes herself to be in love with you."

"Yes and I've only realized it now." Kenshin told him, looking a little lost. "Please Aoshi, try to understand. I believe that I'm taking advantage of her innocence. Please take care of her and confess to her your true feelings. She will be very happy with you."

Aoshi glanced down. "Alright, I will do what you have asked me to do, but when are you going to tell her?"

Kenshin sighed. "I am not sure yet, but I hope I'll be able to do it soon."

888888888888

Aoshi inspected the engagement ring. It had a shiny diamond in between two small sapphires. He could see the color of his blue pools reflected by the diamond. He lowered his hand that was holding the ring and gave it back to the grim-faced jeweler.

"It is a beautiful ring but I am not planning to buy one yet, will more rings with a similar design be arriving in the future?" he inquired.

"I believe so sir." The jeweler answered.

Aoshi nodded. "I hope to be back in the future then." He said, lifted his head to them as a gesture of goodbye and exited the jewelry shop.

The jeweler's feminine-looking male co-worker approached him. "Anji-san, was that Aoshi Shinomori? The Aoshi Shinomori?" he asked eagerly, with his eyes sparkling. "Is he coming back? Can you get me an autograph when he does?"

"He is coming back Kamatari and was apparently looking at some engagement rings."

Kamatari looked like he was about to cry. "Aoshi Shinomori? Getting married! No! That can't be!" he wailed.

"He may be only looking at some rings for a friend." Anji said.

Kamatari blinked. "Maybe or…" he grinned wickedly. "Maybe the press hasn't heard about it yet." She headed for the phone on the other side of the room.

"Anji, hand me the phonebook, I'm going to inform several newspapers what they need to know."

888888888888

"YOU TRAITORS! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO YET!" Misao yelled as she ran after Sanosuke and Megumi, waving her kunai filled hands on the air. She wasn't going to throw it at them yet. She was too busy trying to run while wearing three inch heeled boots.

Megumi and Sanosuke turned swiftly to an alley on the right. Misao made a quick turn on the alley and unfortunately tripped on her boots and let out a string of obscene curses that made a mother standing nearby cover her five year old daughter's ears and send Misao a vicious look, which she didn't see, as she was scrambling up to run after her useless friends.

"Ah, damn these stupid boots!" she screamed and took her footwear off and started running after Sanosuke and Megumi again. She didn't give a damn if her feet would get dirty right now; all she cared about was not letting the couple escape from her again.

Misao ran, catching up with the couple, little by little. She grinned. She was trained incredibly well in martial arts and running and was known to be one of the fastest kids in school when she was in high school and was even offered a position in the track team, which she had turned down because she wanted to focus on martial arts.

She stared ahead and saw that Sanosuke and Megumi were only a few feet ahead of her. They couldn't have forgotten that she was that fast, didn't they? She sped up her pace and prepared herself for her big jump.

"KECHO GIRI!" she shouted and jumped and placed a fleet and powerful kick on the back of Sanosuke's head.

"ACK! WEASEL!" Sano screamed and fell to the ground stomach first and tried to scramble up, but Misao didn't allow him too and readied her kunai.

"Kansatsu Tobikunai!" she shouted again and Sanosuke found himself pinned to the ground by sixteen throwing knives.

Misao laughed angrily and started hitting Sanosuke with her bag. "You friggin asshole! How dare you! How dare you sell my house?" she screamed.

Megumi screamed as she watched Misao beat her husband up. "Misao-chan! Stop it please! You're hurting him!" she pleaded and tried to pull Misao away but was pushed slightly aside.

"Like I care, as if you didn't hurt me by what you did, you idiots!" Misao yelled at her and continued hitting Sano.

Megumi started to cry. "Misao-chan! Please! If Sano…" she wailed. Suddenly, she stopped and held her belly and started breathing heavily. She dropped to the ground and started wailing and screaming.

"My…my womb…" she screamed. "It hurts!"

Misao stopped hitting Sano and dropped her bag and saw Megumi crying, with her arms around her belly and gasped. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Megumi-chan, are you alright? Is the baby alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I…don't know." Megumi sniveled. "But it really hurts!" she complained blatantly.

"We need to get you to the doctor! Sano, help me!" Misao screeched and started pulling the kunai out of his clothes. Once they were all gone, they rushed to Megumi and helped her on Sanosuke's back.

"I'll get you a cab! Wait here!" Misao told them and ran out of the alley and frantically tried to hail a cab.

One of the cabs finally pulled up. Misao opened the door to the passenger seat beside the driver's seat.

"Wait sir! I'll get the couple, who'll be riding with me first!" she told the driver quickly and ran back as fast as she could back to the alley.

"Megumi! Sano! The cab's here!" she called as she arrived back where she left them. She stopped still. Megumi and Sanosuke were nowhere to be seen. She grabbed her hair and screamed in frustration when she realized what had happened.

Misao dropped to the ground and felt tears in her eyes but unlike the last time she felt her tears, she cried and let all her hurt out in her tears.

Her two closest and only friends had tricked her again.

888888888888

Aoshi contemplated on his decision as he drank his tea. After his talk with Kenshin earlier, he had decided that he would finally confess his feelings to Kaoru and ask her to marry him. He had no plans to propose anytime soon, but he was an actor and he wanted everything to be perfect, which is why he was going to practice his proposal everyday starting tonight.

He set his cup back and leaned his elbows on the table as his spoke. "I know that you may think this is a little too soon, but I've loved you for almost my whole life. I could never bear the thought of not being with you, which is why I want to ask you if you would agree to be my wife." No, it wasn't right…

"Okay." An answer came from behind him.

Aoshi turned to Misao, who was leaning against the refrigerator while holding a cup of tea. He sighed, feeling grumpy at being interrupted in the middle of his practice. "You're supposed to be in bed already so why are you still up?" he asked a little hotly.

Misao shrugged and scratched her spaghetti strapped shoulders. "You're not the only one who drinks tea to calm their selves." She spoke. "Besides calm is what I need to be right now after running into my two useless friends to day!" she muttered softly, but audible enough for Aoshi to hear.

"You ran into them? Did you collect the money?" he questioned even though he could tell from her foul mood that she hadn't.

"No, they escaped from me before I even had a chance to ask them for the money." She grumbled and took a seat across from Aoshi and rested her head on the table. "What were you saying a while ago? Were those lines from a movie?" her eyes looked up at Aoshi. "Did you mind that I answered your proposal? I felt like trying to help you to get into the scene by answering. I thought it was going to make it more realistic." She asked.

"Yes, I did mind." Aoshi replied.

"Fine, suit yourself." Misao grumbled. "What's the movie about anyway?" she said curiously.

Aoshi sighed. He had a feeling that if he didn't answer her, she was probably going to bother him for the rest of the night and tomorrow"It's about a man who has been in love with his close friend for a long period of time but the problem is; his friend is in love with another one of their close friends, who loves her back. It has hurt him greatly to see the both of them together but he tried his best to be happy for them."

"I can so relate to him." Misao remarked unhappily. "You know, about your two close friends, who're a couple and together they hurt you. It's not like in your movie but it still sucks to be hurt by your childhood friends."

"I see, shall I continue now?" Aoshi asked her. Misao nodded and he continued.

"It was until one day when the couple broke up and his friend's boyfriend moved to America and was left behind to comfort the woman. He finally decided to confess his feelings to the woman and…"

"Oh I know!" Misao interrupted suddenly and lifted her head and supported it with her hands. "He decided to propose to the girl right?" she queried eagerly.

"Yes, how did you know?" he said incredulously.

Misao's face had molded into an expression of complacency and smugness. "Of course I know! I'm a writer! I think up stuff like that all the time!" she grinned, "I'm sure I can guess what happens next. He does propose but he gets rejected because the girl is still in love with her ex-boyfriend."

Aoshi's face shot up from the mug of tea he was scrutinizing as he spoke. "You think so?" he questioned, feeling a little worried. He couldn't believe it. Misao had just blurted out all of his fears.

Misao nodded. "Yup and he got so depressed that he drove all the way to the sea and tried to drown himself by jumping into the water, but unfortunately for him, a poor fisherman and his daughter were in the sea just in time to see him jump. The beautiful fisherman's daughter jumped and saved him and took care of him while he stayed in their small fishing village on a small island. He decided to start a new life as a fisherman and lived with them as he started living his new life. He and the fisherman's daughter often fought but they slowly fell in love even if they haven't admitted their feelings for each other but…" her eyes widened as she continued on. "His childhood friend came looking for him and found him there and told him that she loved him back and offered him a chance to return to the mainland and get married. The man was in a dilemma, whom would he choose? The woman he had been in love with since he was a kid or the poor fisherman's daughter that he often quarreled with but still loved?" she grinned.

"He picks the fisherman's daughter of course and his childhood friend went back to the mainland and married her ex-boyfriend while the fisherman's daughter and him started a large fishing company and became wealthy and they all lived happily ever after!" she looked at Aoshi eagerly. "So, what do you think? That was pretty good, right? I could use it for my second novel."

Aoshi sighed. Why he even listened to Misao's silly story was a mystery to him. "Go to bed." He ordered. "Don't you remember the rules? You're not allowed out of your room when I'm home unless I tell you to order you to leave it. Now, go to sleep." He growled and got up from his chair and left the room hastily.

Misao scowled. "Well, he didn't have to be so grumpy about it." She croaked.

888888888888

The Full House's front door creaked open as Misao went outside to fetch Aoshi his newspaper. She bent down carefully to grab it from its location under the gate and scanned its pages as she walked unhurriedly back to the house. She took a small peek at the entertainment section and her eyes enlarged as she read the article in it. She fastened her pace and ran to the kitchen where Aoshi was having his usual breakfast with tea.

"Aoshi-sama!" she said as she entered the kitchen and waved the article in front of him. "Read this! It's about you!" she exclaimed.

Aoshi grabbed the article and read it while Misao continued to chatter.

"Wow, I didn't know you were planning to get married soon; who is it then? Is it Tomoe? Wait that can't be her, I just read an article yesterday about her getting engaged to her non-celebrity boyfriend, so who is it then?" she asked and watched Aoshi as he read the article.

She noticed his eyes blaze then suddenly turn cold, like ice. His hands shook as he crumpled the article and threw it to nearest trash can.

"Don't believe that rubbish." He told her sharply when the kitchen phone started ringing. The phone was nearer to him so he beat Misao to it and answered the phone.

Misao sniffed and started bringing Aoshi's used eating utensils to the sink. "He could have told me that more nicely."She grumbled softly to herself as she heard snatches of Aoshi's phone conversation.

"They're not true. I'm not engaged." She heard Aoshi say. He paused. "Call the newspapers later or ignore them as usual." He sighed. "Goodbye Hannya." He hanged up and turned to Misao.

"I'm going to train at the back for an hour. You can start cleaning while I'm there." He ordered coldly and exited the kitchen swiftly.

888888888888

Misao tied her purple bandanna around hair and grabbed a bottle of furniture polish, a rag and a feather duster. She was now ready to clean the living room furniture.

Misao decided to start with the small table in front of the couch first. She wrinkled her nose as she saw how the table was littered with unopened mail. She collected them and started to put them on a stack.

"How messy of him." She muttered as she stacked the mail, when a black invitation envelope caught her eye. She turned it over and read the back, her eyes growing large. She jumped and ran outside, taking the envelope with her.

"Aoshi-sama!" she called as she ran to the backyard. "Aoshi-sama can I talk to you!" she asked and reached the backyard just in time to see Aoshi practicing his water flow technique. She stopped and watched in awe as Aoshi move faster and faster in different speeds and direction and soon she could see that there was eight of him. He continued on for a few more minutes and started moving slower and soon enough, there was only one Aoshi again.

Misao clapped. "That was so cool! Where did you learn that? I want to do that too!" she exclaimed eagerly.

Aoshi turned to her with an expression of slight irritation on his face. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be cleaning the house."

Misao nodded and tightened the knot on her bandanna. "Yeah, I was but don't worry I'll go back to it later, I just want to talk to you about this." She waved the invitation in the air. "It's an invitation to Kenshin's magazine anniversary party."

"I know what that is. If that's that the only thing you came here about, you can go back inside and…"

Misao interrupted him. "I'm asking you if I can go with you. Can I? I'm sure Kenshin will be inviting a lot of publishers and I want to talk to them about my story. Please can I go?" she begged.

"No." Aoshi replied.

Misao pouted. "Why not? I'll stay away from you the whole night and I promise not to make any trouble! Please!" she pleaded.

"No." Aoshi said again and grabbed his kodachi and went to sit on the lawn chair and started cleaning his twin blades, his back to Misao.

Misao glowered. She needed this opportunity! She walked slowly to Aoshi and folded her arms. "Fine then, I'll still go to the party, I don't have to go with you anyway!" she grumbled.

"You can't go, you don't have an invite." Aoshi told her, his back still facing her.

"Well I'll call Kenshin and ask him to send me an invite then but if he can't… I'll find a way to sneak in then!" she said confidently.

"Security will catch you." Aoshi reasoned.

Misao simpered. "I'll just tell them to call Kenshin and I'm sure he'll let me in."

Aoshi placed his kodachi back to their sheath and turned to Misao, his face almost blank and he sighed. "You'd do anything to get published."

"Of course! I'm so sick of internet love story writing and it's the only way I can pay you back and it'll get rid of me sooner, remember? So please bring me with you!" she whined and stuck out her lower lip to him. He sighed.

"Fine, you can come with me as long as you don't make any trouble." Aoshi relented.

A wide grin appeared on Misao's face. "Really? Yes! Thank you Aoshi-sama!" she chirped happily. Her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah can you teach me that really cool technique of yours? I really want to learn how to do it!"

Aoshi frowned. "You can't do fighting arts."

Misao huffed. "Oh, yes I can! How was I able to kick you after we ate at the restaurant then?" She smiled smugly. "I know how to use kunai and happen to have a brown belt in karate and taekwondo!" she bent down slightly and demonstrated a neck chop and a kick. "See! I can do fighting arts pretty well so please teach me!" she asked him.

Aoshi stood up and turned away from her. "Just go back to work." He ordered coldly and left Misao again as he did earlier.

888888888888

**A/N: **Ah! Don't kill me if you didn't like what happened here. I'm sorry that KK might break up because it's part of the story, but don't worry because it might all work out in the end. I stillknowthat Kenshin's action and reason to break up with Kaoru may not be clear enough for you, but I will try to explain it in future chapters in the author's notes or maybe in the story. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner or even sooner if I get a lot of reviews, **(evil grin)** and it won't be a sort of filler chapter like this one and something really important will happen. On to the replies!

Rkfan: Yeah poor Aoshi so stressed out even here. Thanks for liking my fic and I hope you also like this chapter!

Darkest Protector: Thanks for liking chapter four! I hope you like this one too!

The-Lone-Lemon: Thanks for reading and liking this! I hope you like this update!

Crossfire: Thanks for liking the last chapter, I hope you like this too!

Miki: Yeah, what they did sucked anyway thanks for liking my work!

Varyalanis: Hey, thanks for the great review! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

LegolasEstelstar: Thanks for the great review! I'm sorry that Sano and Megumi escaped and I didn't show Misao's dark side since the chapter was already finished when I received your review, anyway don't worry they won't escape again and Misao won't forgive them easily.

Rachel: You saw Full House too? Yeah it was great; anyway I hoped you liked it!

Zelianyu: Yeah it's like the tv show and I based the fic on the tv show because I haven't read the manga. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Jazzy Uchiha: Hey thanks! Your review made me happy. I hope you liked this chapter too!


	6. The Smiling PublisherFilm Marketer

**Disclaimer: **I got sick of the standard one for a while. Anyway I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters or the Korean television series, Full House (I now have a full set of it, wee!) Got it?

**Chapter Six: The Smiling Publisher/Film Marketer**

"Wow! I've never been to a party like this before! It's so lavish and full of sophisticated people!" Misao exclaimed to Aoshi excitedly as they entered the large air-conditioned tent that Unlimited Magazine had rented for their fourth anniversary party.

The tent was filled with people. The magazine's sponsors' booths on the right side of the white tent while its left side was occupied by a buffet, provided by the caterer and a mini bar that served free drinks to its guests. The center of the tent was filled with round tables where some of the guests stayed and socialized in.

"Hey, do you know where the publishers Kenshin invited are staying?" Misao whispered as she and Aoshi moved through the crowd.

"You'd have to ask Kenshin for that." Aoshi answered and walked fast across the tent, making Misao hop just to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm to catch up with him.

"Let go of me." Aoshi requested after she grabbed his arm and tried to tug it away from her unsuccessfully.

"Well you shouldn't walk so fast, it's hard to run fast while wearing these shoes." Misao retorted and sighed. "Sometimes I feel like you're trying to lose me or something." She added in slight annoyance.

Aoshi ignored her and continued on but more slowly this time. Misao was right because he really was trying to lose her. The press was here and he didn't want them making up stories of having an illicit affair just because he was taking Misao to the party; it didn't help that the engagement articles several newspapers had published wasn't solved yet. Hopefully, once they said their greetings to Kenshin, he could leave her with him and find a table and eat. He didn't really enjoy mingling around and trying to socialize.

He sighed inwardly, wishing he hadn't agreed to let Misao come with him, but there was no use, from the short time he knew her, he already knew how persistent and stubborn she could be. If he hadn't let her come with him or forbid Kenshin from giving her an invitation, she would probably be sneaked in as she had said and be caught by security and blurt out that she was with him, which might smear his image.

He scrutinized Misao from the corner of his right eye. She had prepared herself quite well for the night. She wore a powder blue dress that reached up to her knees and wore three inched heeled white sandals that made her reach up to his shoulder. She had even shed her usual plait and pinned it up and even placed some make-up on, if only Aoshi wasn't feeling vexed at her that night, he might have even thought that she looked cute.

"Aoshi-sama, where are we going?" Misao whispered, jolting him out from his thoughts. He frowned at her.

"Misao, please don't use the honorific on my name in public, We don't want anyone else to know about our agreement." He chided.

Misao shrugged. "Fine then…look! There's Kenshin and Kaoru! Aren't you trying to find them?" Misao pointed out. Aoshi turned to her direction and started walking near the mini bar where his two friends were standing. They were talking to man a little taller than Kenshin and had his back towards Misao and him.

Kaoru was the first one who noticed them. She waved at them eagerly. "Aoshi-kun over here! You too, Misao-san." She called.

Kenshin halted his talk with the man in front of him. "Aoshi, Misao-dono, I'm glad to see the both of you tonight."

The man Kenshin was talking to, turned around and smiled at Aoshi, shocking him as he recognized him. The man was a few years younger than him and had light brown hair and cerulean eyes. Aoshi felt like kicking himself inwardly, of course he would be here. He was a film marketer and the vice president of Kenshin's publishing company.

"Aoshi-kun, I'm glad to see you here tonight, it's been a long time since we last saw each other." He greeted him with his trademark smile.

He inclined his head to him. "Good evening Soujiro." He greeted the man, who had lived at the same house and grew up with him when they were still both independent.

"Aoshi, I heard you haven't visited Aoiya yet? Don't tell me that you and Jiya are still not speaking to each other." He sighed and finally noticed Misao and smiled again. "Good evening to you too Miss, are you a friend of Aoshi's?"

Aoshi spoke before she could. "Soujiro, this is my friend Makimachi Misao, Misao, this is Soujiro; we grew up in the same house."

Misao nodded at Soujiro. "Are you like his cousin then?" she asked.

Soujiro shook his head. "No, after I was orphaned, Aoshi's family took me in. I grew up with him." He explained.

Aoshi cleared his throat as he resumed his introduction. "Soujiro happens to be the Kenshin's vice president and a former publisher of novels."

Misao's eyes sparkled with glee. "You used to publish books?" she asked eagerly. Soujiro nodded.

"Misao is herself an aspiring writer and has hopes of publishing her first novel. She has been looking for prospective publishers." Aoshi explained.

"Oh really? I may know some people who would love to publish your novel, why don't we sit down and have a drink and you can tell me what your story is about, that is if you don't mind Aoshi?" Soujiro asked him.

Aoshi nodded to show his permission. Misao squealed.

"Yes! Thanks! Shall we go Seta-san!" she chirped and walked off with Soujiro leaving the other three alone.

Kenshin smiled. "I didn't know Misao-dono was a writer. I hope she goes far." He remarked.

"Speaking of publishing, Kenshin, it's almost time for your speech, let me accompany you to the podium." Kaoru said.

Kenshin shook his head and laughed nervously. "No, I can go there by myself Kaoru-dono, besides I think Aoshi needs company."

Kaoru shook her head and tiptoed to fix Kenshin's collar. She inclined her head to Aoshi and smiled. "Now, Kenshin, you know Aoshi, he prefers to be alone. Besides, you need some fixing up before the speech." She pouted.

Aoshi spoke, even if it pained him to speak what he had to say. "Let her go with you Kenshin, she is right, I am fine by myself." He smiled forcedly.

Kenshin's look turned serious. "Are you sure Aoshi?" he asked.

"Aa,"

Kaoru tugged Kenshin's arm and started to lead Kenshin away. "See I told you it's alright with Aoshi-kun, come let's go, we don't want you to be late for your speech. Don't worry I'll never leave you behind." She smiled at Aoshi. "See you around Aoshi-kun."

Aoshi's smile slowly faded as he watched the two of them walk away. He headed to the bar and asked for glass of white wine, the painful truth in his mind.

Kenshin was very wrong about how Kaoru felt for him.

888888888888

"I see," Soujiro remarked as he sipped from his glass of champagne. "So what happened after Miki thought that Aki was only using her and that he loved Kana?"

"Well, Miki ran away from their house and tried to kill herself but was stopped by her friends Souske and Miyu. They convinced her to move on and find someone else but while helping Miki move on, Souske falls for her even if Miyu is his wife and tries to divorce Miyu but Miyu threatened to kill herself and blame him for her death if Souske ever leaved her. Meanwhile, poor Aki is trying to search for Miki but is discouraged by Kana because she wanted Aki to love her not Miki." She sighed. "Unfortunately, Kana does not realize that the man she gave up loving, Kenchi is now in love with her." she narrated and looked at Soujiro, who had just burst in laughter. She blinked in confusion.

"Hey, why are you laughing Seta-san? That part wasn't supposed to make you laugh." She asked.

Soujiro stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at her. "It wasn't? But I thought your book was a farce of those confusing and sterotypical soap operas."

"Huh? I said that it may seem like a soap opera but it isn't like your regular soap opera." Misao explained, her face expressing slight worry.

Soujiro still smiled but his cheeks flushed. "Ah, I'm sorry for that Misao-san, but I do think your story is very interesting. Please continue."

"Well…let me remember what happens next…" Misao drummed her fingers on top of the table then snapped them. "That's right! Well you see, Kana discovers that she is pregnant from a one night stand that she had when she was drunk, not knowing that Kenchi was the one she slept with but she claims that Aki is the father and made out that they slept together, which breaks the hearts of Kenchi and Miki, who has heard about the news after running into Kana in the…"

A blare from the tent's speakers interrupted them. A man had appeared on the podium and introduced Kenshin.

"Looks like you'll have to continue this later Misao-san," Soujiro whispered. "I need to listen to Himura-san's speech."

Kenshin smiled and shook the hand of the man who introduced him and took his place to the podium and started speaking.

"Good evening everyone and I would like to thank everyone who came to the celebration of Unlimited's fourth anniversary party." Kenshin paused until some of the guests stopped clapping. "I would have never thought that Unlimited would be this successful when I first started it but this would never had happened if it weren't for the help of so many people who believed in the magazine in the first place and have been incredibly supportive. I thank you all and I am very glad to announce that Unlimited shall continue on for many more years after this!" Kenshin paused again as the tent was filled with applause and started again as it began to die down.

"Unfortunately, I won't be with Unlimited during those years." This time, instead of applause, gasps and whispers were what filled the tent and Kenshin did not pause again. "Yes, I am planning to leave Unlimited next month to move to America where I'll be teaching. Fortunately, I have found someone who I trust will be capable of running it and will continue its success. Please welcome, Seta Soujiro."

Misao gasped and turned to Soujiro. "Seta-san, you're replacing Himura!" she exclaimed and stood up and started clapping.

Soujiro looked a little shocked. "Me?" he said incredulously as he stood up and walked to the podium while the rest of the guests stood up along with Misao and cheered and clapped for Soujiro. Cameras from the press started flashing as they eagerly snapped photos of Unlimited's new president.

Up front, Soujiro's hand was shook by Kenshin and the editors of Unlimited magazine, who had arrived in front to meet Soujiro. Soujiro smiled and took his place on the podium and started his speech.

888888888888

Kenshin smiled at Soujiro one last time and slipped away undetected from the stage. He passed by one of the exits located at the back by tent. He heaved a sigh and knew that he definitely needed some fresh air. He leaned his back on the tent wall and closed his eyes and started inhaling and exhaling. The light summer winds blew on his cheeks, cooling him nicely.

"Kenshin,"

Kenshin opened his eyes and turned to face the tent exit where she stood, he had sensed Kaoru following him as soon as he had slipped away but had ignored it. Now is the time to tell her about their relationship.

Kaoru was not looking at him as she spoke. "Kenshin, you're leaving, why didn't you tell me before this?"

"I wanted you to enjoy the party without any worries in your mind Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru looked up from the grass, which she had been staring at since she started talking to Kenshin, and looked at Kenshin. "What about us Kenshin? How can we stay together if you're in America?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono."

Tears started to appear in Kaoru's eyes. "Are you…br…breaking up with me? Why? Is it because of the distance? I can always go with you! I can visit you!" she almost shrieked.

"That's not the reason…"

"What is it then?" she interrupted furiously, her tears reaching her cheeks. "Is it because of our age difference? I thought you didn't care about that Kenshin!"

Kenshin walked over to her slowly, not saying a word and embraced her tightly. "No, it's not that. You'll understand one day Kaoru-dono." He released her and walked back to the exit. "You'll forget me soon enough Kaoru-dono, don't worry Aoshi will always be there for you, I know you'll be very happy with him." He told her.

Kaoru gasped. "Aoshi? Happy together with Aoshi?" she repeated incredulously. "What do you mean?"

Kenshin released her and looked away. "He cares for you Kaoru-dono."

"So this is the reason why you're leaving me?" Kaoru voiced out angrily as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Because of Aoshi? Because he loves me? You're leaving me because you want to give him a chance to have me?" she questioned furiously.

Kenshin sighed and faced her. "Kaoru-dono…"

She did not let him finish and pushed him violently away from her, sending Kenshin against the tent. She turned to face him before she reentered the tent.

"Aoshi-kun does not love me! I'll ask him myself!" she screeched out to him and entered the tent.

"Ask him, herself?" Kenshin repeated to himself as he pushed himself away from the tent when he suddenly realized what Kaoru was planning to do.

"No, don't do it Kaoru-dono!" he voiced worriedly as he hurried back inside the tent.

The last thing Aoshi needed was another scandal, he needed to stop Kaoru or his career might be forever ruined.

888888888888

Misao skipped to Soujiro eagerly after the crowd around him disappeared. She gave him big grin.

"Congratulations on your promotion Seta-san!" she greeted cheerfully. "I was quite surprised that Himura-san was quitting but I feel happy for you!"

Soujiro smiled gratefully. "Thank you Misao-san, I never expected to be the one replacing Kenshin."

"Soujiro." A deep voice came from behind him. Misao smiled at him.

"Are you going to congratulate Seta-san, Aoshi-sa…Aoshi?" she asked. "Can you believe that the boy you once lived with is now the president of Unlimited Publishing Inc. which means he now owns the magazine that gets the dish on celebrities like you?"

"Yes, I do." Aoshi answered her dryly and turned to Soujiro and nodded. "I wish you luck on your position Soujiro, I do hope that you'll be able to balance it with your film marketing career."

Soujiro smiled. "I believe I will be able to do so but I'll be quite busy. It'll also be a good way to promote the films I'm …"

"Aoshi-kun!" a loud female voice interrupted them, surprising Misao a little as she saw Kaoru approaching Aoshi vehemently, her eyes and cheeks red. Behind her Kenshin followed her, pleading desperately.

"Kaoru-dono, please don't do this!" Kenshin begged.

Kaoru ignored Kenshin and stopped just right in front of Aoshi and seemed oblivious to Misao and Soujiro's presence. Her eyes were blazing and her fists were clenched tightly as she spoke.

"Tell me Aoshi-kun, do you love me? Answer me!" she demanded furiously. Soujiro's eyes expanded in surprise as he stared on while Misao gasped and tried to continue sipping her drink. She had a good feeling that Aoshi's answer was going to be yes.

Aoshi's face expressed a mix of shock and frustration when he heard Kaoru's question. To Misao's surprise, he remained speechless when Kaoru spoke again.

"Answer me! Answer me damn it!" she demanded even louder, attracting some members of the press and other guests who stood nearby.

A look mixed with irritation and determination appeared on Aoshi's handsome face. Suddenly, he didn't seem speechless anymore and he opened his mouth to answer her question.

"I love you so much!" he yelled angrily. Kaoru glared at him as he answered, her face showing no surprise. Misao gulped down the last of her drink and tried to slip away unnoticed, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't used to Aoshi yelling.

"I love you so much!" Aoshi yelled and grabbed Misao's left hand before she could escape. "I LOVE YOU MISAO!" he added as he exploded, shouting even louder and grabbed Misao's chin with his hands, bent down and crushed his lips onto hers.

Misao gasped against Aoshi's lips as he kissed her roughly. His sweet cinnamon scent filled Misao's nose as his warm and soft lips pressed against her, giving her one of the most passionate kisses she ever felt. To her surprise, she felt her eyes close and opened her mouth when he started an open mouth kiss. She felt his tongue slip inside her mouth as it started to explore it, jarring her out from the daze she entered when he started kissing her. She flipped her eyelids open and pushed Aoshi away from her, surprising him.

"Aoshi-sama, you bastard!" she shrieked when the full realization of what just happened hit her. To make it worse, she noticed several people from the press snapping pictures of her Aoshi and what just happened. She gave Aoshi the strongest punch she could give on his stomach and ran as fast as she could out of the tent.

888888888888

Aoshi looked away as he felt members of the press push towards him, snapping their cameras and asking their questions.

"Shinomori-san, is she your fiancée?" a journalist shouted over to him.

"When are you getting married?" A reporter asked after shoving his microphone in front of Aoshi.

"What's her name Shinomori-san?" a female photographer had yelled to him.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP THIS!" a loud and stern voice came from behind Aoshi.

Suddenly the once noisy mob that surrounded Kenshin had became silent as Kenshin walked in front of Aoshi, his face stern and his eyes full of fury.

"This is a magazine party! Not some press conference!" he shouted furiously. "If you want to talk to Aoshi, do it somewhere else and some other time! Now be off!" he ordered angrily.

To Aoshi's surprise, the group of reporters, journalists and photographers followed Kenshin and moved slowly away from him, some of them with resentful faces. Somehow he could understand why they went away. Kenshin could be terrifying whenever he lost his long and patient temper. He saw Kenshin turn to Soujiro and whispered an order to his ear. Soujiro nodded and left the two of them alone quickly.

Kenshin turned to Aoshi, a different emotion on his face. "Aoshi, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't expect my break-up with Kaoru would be that bad."

"Kaoru? Where is she?" Aoshi questioned as he scanned the room, it seemed that Kaoru has disappeared.

Kenshin looked around and sighed. "I think she left. She had done a really mean thing to you, but Aoshi…" he paused. "Do you really love… Misao?" he asked seriously.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at Kenshin. "I'm going back to my house." He muttered and strode past him. How was he supposed to solve this new scandal now?

888888888888

Misao bent down to remove the straps from her right sandals. It had been impulsive of her to run from Aoshi that night. She had only realized it as she sat in the cab on her way home that she didn't enough money to pay for the fare and had to make the driver stop at the bus stop so she could walk the rest of the distance home, which was very difficult at the fact that she was wearing three inched heels. Unfortunately, she realized as she reached her house, that the house keys were with Aoshi and she would have to climb the wall surrounding her house to get inside.

"Stupid and idiotic Aoshi-sama!" she muttered as she took of her right sandal and began on the straps of her left one. This was the end of their agreement as his maid. She was going to run away from that bastard and go into welfare until she could find a part-time job. Once she published her novel, she planned to buy her house back and kick that jackass out of her house forever.

Misao took of her left sandal and hanged them over her shoulders and started to climb the wall. She almost slipped at her first try but was able to reach the top successfully with a few scratches. She sat on top of the wall and wiped the sweat from her head.

"Enjoying the view Misao?" a voice asked from below.

"Ah! Aoshi-sama!" she yelped and almost fell down when she saw the man below, watching her intently. "How… did you…arrive so fast?" she stammered.

"I drove my car soon after you left and passed you by when you were walking towards here."

Misao huffed. "You could have opened the door for me so I could have gotten in easier." she grumbled.

Aoshi gave her a slight smirk. "It was more amusing to watch you to try to climb over the wall."

Misao scoffed sent him a fierce look. "Asshole," she murmured to herself. "Anyway move aside, I need to pack because I'm leaving. The deal's off. I'll come back and pay you back and buy the house back once I get my on hands on some money."

Aoshi didn't move. "You're not leaving because I have a proposition to make that will earn you your house back in a much easier way."

Misao didn't look impressed. "Oh, really, what is it then?" she asked mockingly.

Aoshi cleared his throat and looked up at Misao, staring straight into her eyes.

"I want you to be my wife Misao."

ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: **This is the second to the last sort of fast update I'm going to make because I just started school last June 15, I'll be going back to school (Yeah school starts in June here) and I'll be taking a break of hardcore fanfiction writing, which I've been doing this vacation so don't expect fast updates but do please review! They're very encouraging and receiving them will make me feel like typing. I'll also try to work on my stories during Friday and Saturday evenings if I'm not busy and I'll post the progresses on my profile, anyway please read and review my new RK Aoshi/Misao fic Heaven's Clampdown! Getting reviews for that encourages me to write more chapters for that fic and this one too! About Kenshin and Kaoru, I did say that I will try to explain them more but not here yet but I will but can you tell me what you want to know so I'll be able to explain it in the future? Thanks!

One more update after this before I fully bury myself in schoolwork and training, I can't leave you with a cliffhanger like this for this long! On to the replies!

Rkfan: Ah! Don't kill me! Joking. :P Anyway thanks, I'm glad that I'm keeping you entertained.

Unknown: Thanks for liking my fanfic! Don't worry Aoshi will realize that sooner or later.

Angee: Thanks! Yeah I actually don't like Aoshi being cold to her too but he's like that for the story.

Rachel: I think it will, I love happy endings!

Crossfire: Hey! I'm glad that you're happy that I updated.

Microburst#16: Sorry for another cliffhanger! I will explain K/K more; don't worry and thanks!

Smiley's Chaos: No I won't! Heheheh, joke lang. Ang sarap mo kasi asarin eh. :P

LegolasEstelstar: I'm sort of basing the K/K part in the manga because I think it's cool well anyway Sano and Megumi did suck last chapter! Don't worry; Misao won't let herself be tricked by them again.

Insomnia's Child: Heheheh, I hope no one has flamed you yet but thanks for reading Kaye! Magtrain ka sa Sabado! Joke! Ang kulit ko noh:P

Bishounenluver: Thanks for liking it! Here's the next chapter:D

Crystal: Thanks! I'm not sure when I can bring you that part but I'll try to!

MarieL8: Thanks for the great reviews! Yeah I should have used fatherly (only realized it now, sweatdrops) You should watch Full House! It's still showing on the local channels or if you want, you can buy the pirated dvd set of it hehehe.


	7. Contracts and Useless Friends

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Seven: Contracts and Useless Friends**

Misao almost fell from the wall when she heard Aoshi's question, not quite sure if what she heard was right. She reached out to steady herself and cleared her throat and looked down at Aoshi.

"Excuse me, could you repeat what you just told me?" she asked him carefully.

Aoshi sighed. "I said that I wanted you to be my wife Misao."

Misao let out a burst of laughter and steadied herself on the wall again as she tried not to fall. "Really, Aoshi-sama, are you telling me that you suddenly fell in love with me tonight? I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way, what I feel for you is far from love; it's nearer to dislike." She said, between fits of laughter.

Aoshi sighed. "I'm not asking you to marry me because I love you." He explained.

Misao stopped laughing and blinked at him and coughed. "Why are you asking me to marry you if you don't love me? Is it lust then?" she giggled and smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry to tell you despite that you are a good-looking celebrity, someone as highly attractive as me doesn't have the likes of you as my type."

Aoshi snorted. "I don't feel any lust for you." He stated and started to explain his motives. "You see, I didn't want Kaoru to be hounded by the press, which is why I proclaimed that I loved you instead, but even if I was able to protect Kaoru's privacy and reputation, I made the press think that we were really lovers." His face molded into an almost scowl.

"It does not help that certain newspapers have announced that I happen to be engaged a few days ago and it seems now that they think you are my fiancé who I had just quarreled with." He said and exhaled

"I need you to marry me so I can clear my name. I'm sick of all this scandals that have been going around me and the agency company might drop me if another scandal comes up. If I marry you, I might be able to clear up more scandals for a long time."

Misao scoffed. "Why should I care about your reputation and have you any idea how our marriage will be like? You do know that we dislike each other." She snapped.

"You don't have to worry about that. We'll divorce after an agreed period of time."

She blinked. "Divorce?" she repeated. "We're going to divorce?"

Aoshi nodded. "Aa, I am sure that you would not like to stay with me for the rest of your life?" he replied.

Misao sniffed. "You still should have told Kaoru you loved her and married her instead and this probably wouldn't happen and you can both live happily ever after with me as your ever loyal tea maker." she retorted angrily. "I'm sure by her actions tonight that she and Kenshin probably aren't together so why did you have to go and embarrass me like that!" she spoke in annoyance and stuck out her tongue.

Misao could see Aoshi's frosty blue eyes flash sharply at her words, reflecting the moonlight as he flicked his head sharply away from her.

"Kaoru will never marry me," he voiced sharply then lifted his head up to look at her again. "I can greatly assure you that we will not stay married and will divorce and as soon as we are officially divorced, I will return your house back to you as alimony and we shall never have to do with each other again." Aoshi turned his gaze from Misao to the house and started walking away then paused and turned his head back to her.

"Think about it." He suggested and pushed the glass doors, which Misao had wiped fervently earlier that day and disappeared into the house.

888888888888

Misao decided that it would not be wise for her to take off on midnight and delayed her departure until morning. She took a nice quick bath and wore her favorite pink striped pajamas and threw herself on her soft mat inside her old room, which fortunately wasn't occupied by Aoshi. She grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tightly while a thick powder blue woolen blanket draped over her, keeping her warm from the air-conditioned room. She shut her eyes tightly and waited patiently for sleep to claim her.

Several minutes later, Misao was still awake, to her vexation. It usually didn't take long for her to fall asleep but Aoshi's proposal was stuck in her mind. She couldn't help but think and consider his proposal. The marriage wasn't going to last forever and Aoshi did promise her the house back after they divorced. It could be worth it.

But, did she really want her first marriage to be with him? As a child, Misao had always imagined her marriage as a joyous event with the man that she loved surrounded by her parents, his parents and all their friends. It was a far cry from what a marriage with Aoshi would be.

Still, that dream didn't matter anymore right? Even if she Aoshi were lovers, Misao shuddered momentarily at the thought, her dream marriage would never happen. Her parents were gone and she had no friends. Maybe she should marry Aoshi, he did promise her the house and Misao knew well that even if her novel did get published, the money wouldn't be enough to buy the house back even if she had a part-time job, it would take years for her to buy it back. Marrying Aoshi might be the right decision.

A few minutes later, Misao finally fell into deep slumber.

888888888888

Aoshi arrived in the kitchen to find his breakfast laid out for him orderly on the table but no Misao impatiently, waiting for him to finish. He didn't know why, but he suddenly found it queer not to have her inside the kitchen serving him. Had he gotten used to her presence and missed it? He shook the thought off quickly; he probably just wasn't used to not being served by her.

He wondered if she had already left because she had turned down his proposal, but knowing Misao, she probably wouldn't have served him breakfast if she was going to leave.

"Aoshi-sama,"

Aoshi lifted his head up from his breakfast and saw Misao standing in front of the other end of the table, a pen on her right hand and a sheet of yellow pad paper on her left. She pulled the chair nearest to her and sat down.

"I've decided to accept your proposal but I believe that we should make a contract about it to ensure that we follow certain rules and regulations about the marriage." She pushed the sheet and pen towards Aoshi.

"That's only the draft for contract, I'll be printing the real one later and we can both sign it later. I've only listed the rules that I think should be enforced, if you have anymore to add, you can tell me."

Aoshi set his utensils down and took the contract and started reading it carefully.

_The marriage will only last for six months, after that, divorce may be filed._

_At the end of six months, the house shall be transferred to Makimachi Misao as alimony._

_There will be no forced physical contact such as kissing and the likes of it._

_Makimachi Misao shall be allowed to use the computer every ten o'clock to eleven o'clock in the morning and ten o'clock in the evening and onwards for her writing._

_Makimachi Misao shall not remain in her room like a prisoner whenever Shinomori Aoshi is home and shall be allowed to leave the house from time to time for her own leisure once housework is finished._

Aoshi handed the contract to Misao. "I agree with the contract except that you will only be allowed to go out for leisure only once a week unless if some needed business calls. No one is to find out about our agreement and I wish for you remain my maid for the duration of six months even if your debt is paid."

Misao scowled and took the contract. "Fine, I agree, we shall sign the printed contract this afternoon." She replied and started adding Aoshi's requests to the list.

Aoshi nodded. "And tonight, we shall have a press conference where you will have to be present."

888888888888

Misao placed her powder back in her vanity bag and took a moment to view her reflection on the mirror to check out how she looked.

She was inside a hotel room where the press conference was going to be held and she was given the room to prepare herself. Misao brought the first dress Aoshi bought for her and the little make-up she owned. She rarely wore make-up but decided to put on some this time because she wanted to look her best in front of the press. She had even applied some blue eye shadow and removed her hair from its usual plait and let it topple down up to her hips in waves. She smiled at herself. She received desired effect with the make-up and hair and it satisfied her. A slight blush stained her cheeks; she couldn't believe that she actually looked _pretty._

Someone knocked on the door. "Hurry up," Aoshi growled from behind it. "You're taking too long, the press is waiting."

Misao sighed and stole one last look from the mirror and grabbed her purse. "Fine, I'm coming." She grumbled and opened the door and was met by Aoshi, leaning against the hallway wall, looking sleek in his gray suit and white polo shirt. Misao had always known that Aoshi was handsome but she couldn't help staring at him right at that moment. She blushed and turned away from him quickly and started walking towards the elevator.

"What are you waiting for?" she said sharply when Aoshi didn't follow her. She turned to him and turned redder when she noticed that he was staring at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Do…I look weird to you?"

"Misao your…hair." He stammered, surprising Misao at his loss for words. "It's…"

Misao looked away, to hide her reddening face. "What about it?" she asked shyly. Was Aoshi going to complement her? She didn't know what do if he did, she wasn't use to Aoshi being nice to her, it didn't make her feel comfortable.

"It's…too long. You need a haircut soon or it might grow as long as Rapunzel's and knowing you, you just might trip on it." Aoshi said coldly and walked past by her.

Misao blinked then she scowled. "Humph! I'm not cutting my hair!" she muttered and stomped to follow Aoshi to the elevator.

"Bastard." She muttered under her breath.

888888888888

"Our wedding shall be held at the end of August, a month from now. I shall be allowing some members of the press to attend it." Aoshi announced inside the white hotel meeting room.

"Shinomori-san," a journalist began. "According to some of our sources, you had met Makimachi-san inside the plane during your recent trip to Singapore, is it true?"

"Yes. I sat beside her in the plane. She was very friendly to me." Aoshi answered while a series of voices replayed in his mind. He glanced at Misao, who was sitting beside him and gave her forced smile.

_Hey can you throw peanuts in the air and catch them with your mouth? I can!_

_Don't worry it's just the air pressure but you can get rid of the pain by pinching her nose and blowing it and the pain you feel will just pop!_

_It doesn't matter! We're all going to die! Goodbye world!_

"I found her very interesting." He added. He noticed Misao cock an eyebrow but she just nodded and smiled at the press.

"I see," the man remarked as he started to ask another question. "Which of Makimachi-san's features attracted you the most Shinomori-san?"

"Her friendliness." Aoshi spoke, like practicing a line from a movie script. "And most of all her energy, I find everything about her attractive and I feel incredibly lucky to be marrying her." He glanced at Misao again and noticed that her eyes narrowed. He wanted to shake his head; she was probably surprised with the praises he sang to her in front of the press and probably forgot that he was an actor and was used to handling situations similar to this.

Another journalist raised his hand. "Don't you think that your marriage was a little too fast sir?"

He shook his head. "No, I believe that Misao is really the one for me." He answered and gave another forced smile, feeling his cheeks starting to hurt.

A reporter raised her hand. "I have a question for Makimachi-san please." she said.

Aoshi looked at Misao who nodded to the reporter.

"Makimachi-san," the reporter started. "What do you think is your fiancé's most attractive feature?"

Misao looked nervous and smiled, which looked forced to Aoshi and wringed her hands on top of the table. "I…find everything about Aoshi-sama equally attractive." Then she gave an inaudible gasp when she realized what she had just said.

Aoshi winced. Why did Misao have to keep forgetting not to call him with the sama suffix in front of other people? He stole a look at the press to observe their reactions. He cringed inwardly; he could see raised eyebrows and giggling females. To his dismay, one of reporters with the raised eyebrows, raised her hand and asked Misao a question.

"Do you always address Shinomori-san with the sama suffix Makimachi-san? What is your reason for doing so?" she asked a little slyly.

Aoshi could see Misao sweat as she smiled tensely. "I always do and for certain reasons…" she answered.

"What are those reasons Makimachi-san?"

Misao looked even more apprehensive. "They are private…um; I mean… I call him that to honor…his great skills and talents because he is not only good at acting but also in other…areas. He moves very fast when he does his special techniques and it's really cool." She answered. Some of the journalists giggled and the reporter who asked Misao was smirking slyly.

Aoshi bent his head down. He couldn't take this, Misao probably meant his martial art skills but the malicious minds of the press probably thought she was implying something else. It had never gotten out that he practiced fighting arts because he practiced privately and only when he was alone.

"Are you implying that your fiancé is skilled at the bedroom Makimachi-san?" the reporter said cheekily.

Misao blinked in confusion. "He never does it in the bedroom. He trains in the backyard; I don't think it would be comfortable if he does it there."

He placed his head on his palms. It was very fortunate that the press conference was going to be over in a few minutes

888888888888

Misao scowled at Aoshi. "How was I supposed to know that the cheeky and dirty-minded reporter meant something else by the word bedroom?"

Aoshi looked like he was struggling not to sneer at her. "She said skills in the bedroom Misao, what else could have she meant? Children and simple-minded adults are probably the only ones who would have thought otherwise." He replied with a small hint of exasperation in his voice.

Misao's eyes flashed angrily. "Are you calling me stupid?" she asked sharply, slightly raising the tone of her voice. They were back at the Full House again and Aoshi hadn't spoken to her at all during their drive back until their arrival after the disastrous end to the conference when the press thought she was telling them that he was great in bed.

"Maybe." He grumbled and grabbed the evening newspaper and started reading it.

Misao huffed. "I'm sorry! Maybe if I wasn't so nervous maybe I would have realized that the reporter was talking about something else or referred to you as Aoshi-sama. Maybe all of that wouldn't happen if you hadn't made me answer the reporter's questions or bring me to the conference in the first place! You know I didn't want to come because I can't do public speaking!" then she shuddered.

"They probably think that I'm sleeping with you and in all places at the backyard! Ewww." She made a face then suddenlyg blinked and looked at Aoshi. "Hey, maybe you should be thanking me for this, won't you attain more fans because your fiancée thinks you're some sex god?" she remarked then shuddered again. "Even though the thought of it makes me wriggle in disgust."

"Just make me my tea." Aoshi ordered icily from behind the newspaper.

888888888888

"Rooster!"

Sanosuke Sagara looked up from the newspaper's business section. "What do you want now Megitsune?

"Hand me the entertainment section and please refill my rice bowl." Megumi ordered her husband over their small breakfast table as she fanned herself with the pages of the art section. "And set the electric fan to number three, I can't take the heat anymore." She complained.

"Yeah, sure Fox," Sanosuke replied and threw the section to Megumi and started refilling her rice bowl. Megumi was only a two months pregnant and it would be long before she'll finally give birth and he couldn't wait. He was slowly becoming a henpecked husband during his wife's pregnancy. He finished refilling her rice bowl and set it down in front of her and observed a look of surprise appear on his wife's face as he pressed the button of the electric fan facing only her.

"Sano!" she exclaimed and shoved the newspaper in front of him. "Do you see this? The actor Aoshi Shinomori is getting married!"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Like I really care." He commented dully and pushed the article away.

"No look Sano!" Megumi said excitedly and shoved the article back to him. "Aoshi Shinomori is not marrying just anyone! He's marrying Misao-chan!"

Sanosuke grabbed the newspaper and stared at the photo that accompanied the article. "It is Weasel girl!" he exclaimed.

Megumi stood up from the table, leaving her unfinished breakfast. "Sano, we should visit Misao and congratulate her today!" she smiled wickedly. "Do you remember the business plan we were planning? Aoshi Shinomori is very rich; he could have the investment money we need!"

Sanosuke nodded. "You're right! We should visit the weasel girl as soon as possible; I just hope she isn't mad anymore."

Megumi laughed. "Ohohohoho, you really are an idiot, Misao-chan could never stay angry at us; she's been our friend too long."

888888888888

Misao slouched against her chair and stared at the computer screen. She tapped her fingers against the table, a habit she attained whenever she was at loss on what to do on her story next.

"Hmm…Kana has already given birth to her son already, but he's a redhead and neither Kana nor Aki has red hair so it's obvious to Aki and the rest who have seen the baby that Kenchi is the father, but Miki doesn't know and is off to New York to study and doesn't know the truth. So what will Aki do next?" she mumbled to herself when she heard the doorbell ring thrice.

She pushed herself up and walked the long distance the computer had to the gate. The doorbell rang three more times. Misao frowned. Who was outside? It was probably Aoshi coming back because he forgot something.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she opened the door and walked towards the gate when the doorbell rang again.

"He is such a hypocrite; he kept complaining on how I rang the doorbell too many times back in Singapore but he's as bad as I am." She grumbled as she neared the gate.

"I'm here so stop pressing the damned doorbell button already!" she shouted and pulled the gate open and looked at her visitors. To her surprise, she was not met by Aoshi but by the two smiling faces of a very familiar couple and in a flash, she suddenly found herself in the arms of the husband, who embraced her tightly and ruffled her hair.

"Weasel girl!" Sanosuke greeted cheerfully. "We heard about your engagement!"

"That's right, which is why we wanted to come over!" Megumi agreed and patted Misao's back. "We wanted to know if everything is going well between the both of you. Now aren't you going to invite us in? Where's your fiancé? We want to meet him!" she said eagerly.

Misao's shock at their visit disappeared as she felt fury bubble up inside her as Sano held her tightly while Megumi and he voiced out more congratulations. _They came here only because I'm engaged to Aoshi-sama, a rich celebrity. They probably wouldn't have come if I wasn't engaged to him. _She gritted her teeth. _How dare they think that they could come back and make friends easily after all of those things they did to me?_

Misao clenched her fists and gave Sanosuke her strongest uppercut as he still held her. She gave him a strong side kick and sent him pummeling against the wall.

"Shit, weasel, what did you do that for?" he groaned when his back hit the wall.

"You freaking bastard! Don't ever touch me again!" She roared.

"Sano!" Megumi screamed and ran to her husband's side and helped him up. She glared at Misao. "How could you do this to him? What has he done to you?"

Misao almost laughed at their stupidity. "What has he done to me? Well first, you send to me a fake trip to Singapore which made me owe a huge debt to Aoshi-sama! Second, you sell of all the possessions I left and then my house without my permission! Thirdly, you practically _stole_ all the little money I have left inside my bank account and when I confronted you two about it, you tricked me so that you two could escape!" she laughed ironically. "And you actually expected me to greet you two civilly!" she laughed even harder.

Megumi and Sano glanced at each other guiltily and bowed to Misao.

"We're really sorry Misao! We can explain!"

Misao stopped laughing and sniffed. "You can after I beat the crap out of Sano, don't worry Meg," she grinned wickedly. "I'll come after you after you give birth." She stepped closer to them.

"Please Misao-chan!" Megumi begged and practically kneeled between Sano and Misao. "You have to let us explain! We've been buried in debts and the loan shark was threatening to send his men after us if we didn't pay soon enough! It didn't help that I was pregnant!"

Misao only sneered at her. "A likely story; if I know Sano, he wouldn't feel so threatened by a loan shark; he would probably have gone of to whoever lent you the money and beaten the crap out of them in less than ten minutes."

"Yeah, I would have done that." Sano said from behind Megumi. "But the leader of Shinsengumi happened to have connections with the chief of police and threatened to have me arrested so Megumi stopped me because she didn't want me to have anymore bad records with the law now that we're going to have a baby."

"Idiots," Misao told them, more annoyance than anger appearing in her voice. "Why did you have to borrow from them anyway? Especially Shinsengumi! You know how shady and creepy they are especially their leader who likes like a cockroach. You could have gone on welfare instead or borrowed from the bank, a place where the Rooster head used to work at!"

Sanosuke scratched his chin. "You know Megumi, she is right."

Megumi blushed and smiled at her nervously. "Yes, but Misao-chan don't you think that what we did to you was what you call…a blessing in disguise? I'm sure that you wouldn't have met Aoshi Shinomori if we hadn't sent you to Singapore and he was the one we sold your house to right? If we hadn't done that, perhaps you would have never romanced him."

Sanosuke nodded. "Yeah, you should have thanked us instead!"

Misao felt herself grew angrier and wished that she had her kunai with her. Blessing in disguise? To her, marrying Aoshi Shinomori was anything but a blessing. She clenched her right fist and held it up in front of them.

"Blessing in disguise? What do you expect me to do? Kneel down and be eternally grateful to the both of you? Yes, I did meet Aoshi through your foulness but do you two have any idea of what I had to go through? I went to Singapore with no money to pay the hotel and embarrassed myself in the hotel and now have debt to pay because of that! Do you know how sickening it feels to come home with all your possessions gone and later your house because your so called friends betrayed you?" Misao blinked the tears of exasperation away from her eyes. She looked at Megumi and Sanosuke, surprised to see guilt on their faces.

"We're so sorry Misao-chan, we really are, and so will you please forgive us?" Megumi pleaded and took Misao's hand hesitantly and placed a piece of paper on her palm. "Here's our address just in case you need to find us again. Please Misao-chan; we're really sorry, right Rooster?" Megumi nudged Sanosuke, who nodded.

Misao bit her lip uneasily as she tried to think over what they said. Yes it was true that Sano and Megumi were at times silly and they did a lot of terrible things to her but they were her friends since her childhood, she couldn't stop being friends with them, they've been through too much together. They were the ones who had comforted her when her parents died when she was younger and gave her the motivation to finish high school and enter college. She looked at Sano and Megumi's faces; their apology seemed sincere so maybe she could forgive them but not this easily.

She sighed. "Alright fine, I'll forgive you," sudden cheer appeared on her friends' faces when they heard her words but unfortunately for them she wasn't finished yet. She cleared her throat.

"But you have to promise to give me the money earned from selling my house and what's left of the money you got from my bank account."

"Give it back? We can't do that! We spent it already!" Sanosuke said.

"He's right Misao-chan, I don't think we can find a way to return the money to you anymore, but we still can be friends!" Megumi asked, smiling again. "Ohohoho, after all money doesn't matter in friendships, right?"

Misao rubbed her head. "What do you mean you can't pay me back?" she asked in irritation. "Get a job for goodness' sake and Megumi, you're going to be a doctor one day, I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to pay me back!" she sighed and opened the gate and gestured for them to leave. "I'm sorry I can't forgive you if I can't trust you guys yet. Saying you're sorry isn't enough and I'm afraid you two have to help me solve the problems you've caused."

888888888888

"Did you enjoy your meal Genzai-san?" a woman with light brown hair and clothed in a light pink kimono asked an old man as he exited the restaurant.

Genzai nodded and gave the woman a smile. "You know I always enjoy eating here at the Aoiya Omasu-san. How is your father, Okina-san?"

"He's still as healthy as ever and he's doing well in running the business with Soujiro, they get along very well."

"I see, how about your nephew, how is he? I haven't seen him a long time." The old man sighed. " I remember when he was still a teenager; he was a waiter here in the Aoiya and was always helping out with Soujiro."

Omasu's face fell. "Aoshi hasn't come to visit us in a long time; he and his grandfather had another fight about the business the last time he came and I'm afraid they still are not in speaking terms."

"They're still not speaking?" Genzai queried worriedly. "How are you going to attend his wedding then?"

Omasu blinked. "Wedding? What wedding?"

Genzai handed her the newspaper he was bringing. "So you haven't heard anything about it yet? I suggest you read this. It turns out Aoshi is getting married at the end of this month."

Omasu grabbed the newspaper and turned to the entertainment section eagerly. Her eyes grew large as she caught sight of the article she was looking for. "So it's true, he is getting married." She sighed. "Thank you for telling me Genzai-san. I believe the rest of Aoshi's family hasn't heard about this news yet and I think they deserve to know about it soon."

Genzai smiled encouragingly. "I hope it all goes well Omasu-san. Do you know his fiancée?"

Omasu shook her head. "No, but I believe we shall be meeting her soon, if not I'm sure we'll find a way to meet her."

888888888888

A/N: Finally I've updated! I'm really sorry for the long wait, if you've been reading my profile you'll know why. Anyway, I 'm sorry to say that I can't reply to all your reviews right now, I don't have time (I'm supposed to be studying for three tests) so I'll just answer the ones which need specific answers. I'm actually surprised that a lot of you ended up hating Kenshin (sweatdrops) and I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. To those who are asking where I live, I live in the Philippines (I love living here!) where school starts in June. Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who like the story but haven't reviewed, please do! It encourages me to write more! Please also review my other RK fic Heaven's Clampdown!

Microburst#16: I'll be explaining it the next few chapters before Kenshin goes to the States.

Tita666: I'm not sure who's taller Kenshin or Soujiro, but I think it's Soujiro and I don't think Misao's career came to Aoshi's mind when he did that, he acted on impulse.

Fashionteen21: I did base it on Full House. I mentioned it in the first chapter. :D

legolasEstelstar: Don't worry, this story won't go in the direction of Misao's novel.


	8. Family Reunion

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Eight: Family Reunion **

"Aoshi,"

Aoshi pivoted and saw Kenshin coming out from his office.

"Kenshin, I didn't know you were here today." He said.

"Aoshi," Kenshin said seriously, his face grim. "I was looking for you. We need to talk. Do you want to have lunch together again?"

"Aa,"

A third of an hour later, Aoshi found himself sitting across from Kenshin in the same restaurant they had eaten together in last week, waiting for the food they ordered.

"Aoshi, I heard about your engagement, congratulations." Kenshin said, looking straight at Aoshi's eye.

"Your welcome, is this all you want to talk about Kenshin?" Aoshi asked, his eyes expressing doubt.

"No," Kenshin said truthfully and looked down at the August issue of Unlimited that he placed on the table. "I'm confused with your actions Aoshi. Barely a week after we had our conversation about Kaoru-dono, you announce your engagement to someone else. I don't get it, why are you marrying Misao barely a month after meeting her?"

"I love Misao and I only realized my feelings for her after we had talked." Aoshi lied through his teeth.

Kenshin's expressions showed that he couldn't believe what Aoshi had told him. "So soon, Aoshi? I've known you a long time and you're not a person who makes rash and impulsive decisions. Are you sure you're making the right choice?"

"Yes, I believe I am." Aoshi replied in annoyance.

Kenshin sighed. "You stand strong by your decision and I won't bother you about it any longer."

"I'm glad to hear that. Will you be attending the wedding?"

I think I'll be able to attend your wedding before I leave. Are you going to invite Kaoru-dono?" he asked curiously.

Aoshi nodded. "I already have. Have you talked to her lately? I have not seen her since the party."

Kenshin shook his head. "Unfortunately no, do you think she would accept the invitation? The magazine party was an embarrassing experience for her."

"I hope she does but I do think she might come." He said. "Kaoru won't stay mad long enough not to attend the wedding."

"I suppose so." Kenshin agreed then smiled sadly.

"Kenshin," Aoshi started uncertainly. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I am still not sure why you broke up with Kaoru. Did you do it to make way for me or was it really because of your age gap?"

An expression mixed of sadness and regret appeared on the redhead's face. He was silent for a moment and it seemed to Aoshi, that he was having a hard time answering his question.

"Aoshi," he finally spoke. "Do you remember how I got this scar?"

Aoshi scanned his head for the memory and was disappointed not to find it.

"I am afraid that I cannot recall."

For a moment, Kenshin placed his hand over his x-shaped scar then quickly removed it.

"It may not seem to be related to your question at first, but it is, so let me help you remember."

888888888888

"Being engaged to Aoshi-sama does have its benefits." Misao told herself softly as she was led to her seat. "At least I get free trims even if it doesn't outweigh the thought of getting married to him."

"I still can't believe I am going to marry him tomorrow." She heaved a breath, glad that she could finally relax after a day full of tasks. She had just finished trying on her wedding dress and meeting her wedding planner. After fixing the wedding preparations, she had to pass by the travel agency and talk about her honeymoon plans.

The hairdresser placed a stack of magazines on a stool beside Misao, which she looked through eagerly. She picked a back issue of Unlimited and read a short and old review of a romantic movie.

"How many inches are we going to cut again Miss?" the hairdresser asked her.

"Just two inches please." She replied and thumbed the pages of the magazine as she scanned through it to look for other interesting articles. She found an article about bungee jumping and started reading it.

"Oh, I still can't believe Aoshi Shinomori is getting married already!" a woman seated on her right moaned to her friend. Misao's raised her eyebrows at what she heard. She focused her eyes downwards and pretended to read it while her ears remained alert.

"I know how you feel! I wonder why he's in such a rush to get married especially to that woman he's planning to marry. Have you seen her photo?" she had replied. Misao's grip on the magazine grew tighter as her ears puckered up to hear what the women had to say about her.

"Oh I've seen her picture! She's too short in my opinion even in those three inch heels she was wearing in the photo. It doesn't help that Aoshi is so tall. I don't think they look good together."

"You are so right! What does he see in her? She doesn't look like that she even has a large chest! "

Misao gritted her teeth as she tried her best to control herself from hurling the magazine at the two women. No chest! She peeked at the two women through the mirror in front of her. She knew her breasts were small but at least they weren't oversized and droopy like those two fat women talking about her. She may be short but at least she didn't have fat calves like them; her legs were slim even if it didn't help her height.

One of the women sighed and pouted.

"Oh, but I do wish I was in her place, though." She confessed to her companion.

"I feel the same way as you do, if only someone like Aoshi Shinomori would take an interest in me." Her friend said dreamily.

Misao snorted and went back to reading her magazine. She didn't want to waste time and energy listening to these two women who were just jealous of her.

Fortunately, the two women left fifteen minutes before Misao's appointment was over or she might have confronted them before she left. But she supposed, while paying for the parlor bill, that doing that would just stir up more attention her, which probably won't do well for her writing career.

"But perhaps, it would make more people buy my novel," she mused. "I bet they would want to know how the Aoshi Shinomori's wife's novel is like." She shrugged; yes, maybe being married to him did have benefits aside from getting her house back.

Misao was about to exit the parlor, when she bumped a woman slightly taller than her, trying to enter the place.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed then looked up to get a better look at the woman. She gasped. It was Kamiya Kaoru.

"Ah, Kaoru-san! I'm… really sorry! I didn't mean… to bump you!" she stuttered and rubbed her head sheepishly.

Kaoru smiled slightly and shook her head. "It was nothing Misao-san. Good to see you." She said and proceeded to enter the parlor again when Misao suddenly blocked her.

"Oh, before you go, can you confirm whether you're coming to the wedding? Don't worry about the incident at the party, it's all in the past, so will you be going?"

Kaoru looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment then smiled again.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." She replied.

Misao grinned. "That's great!" she chirped and looked at her watch.

"Well, I have to go now, thanks for accepting our invite!" she said then stepped out of the place after waving goodbye.

888888888888

A sleek black car was parked outside of the Full House to Misao's confusion when she arrived back. A tall man with light brown hair leaned on the car while he read the morning's newspaper. He quickly tucked the newspaper away and stood up when he heard Misao park and come out of her car.

He bowed to her. "Makimachi-san, Shinomori-san has sent me to pick you up and bring you to the restaurant."

Misao blinked. "Aoshi-sama, sent you to pick me up?" she replied skeptically.

The driver shook his head. "No, not Aoshi-san, it was Okon-san and Omasu-san who sent for you, they are his older cousins."

Misao almost dropped her bag. "His cousins?" she repeated. "What do they want with me?"

The driver shrugged. "I am not sure why, Makimachi-san, but I think they just want to meet you."

She bit her lip. "Alright, I'm coming." She muttered and walked towards the car. It wasn't like she had a choice. If she didn't come, Aoshi's mysterious cousins would probably have gone and visited her anyway.

Misao fiddled the straps of her bag as the driver started the car, feeling quite nervous.

"If Aoshi was bad," she murmured. "Imagine how much worse the relatives who raised him could be?"

888888888888

The car Misao was riding in stopped in front of a large restaurant with a sign that said "Aoiya". A woman with light brown hair tied in a bun and who was wearing a light pink kimono stood outside of the door and awaited Misao as soon as she got out of the car. The woman bowed down and welcomed her with a bow.

"Good afternoon Makimachi-san." she greeted and smiled. "I am Omasu, Aoshi's older cousin."

"Err..hello." Misao replied as she surveyed the woman and smiled back hesitantly. "Nice to meet you."

"Please come inside." Omasu said. "My sister Okon is inside, preparing tea, she would like to meet you too." She pushed the restaurant door open.

"Please follow me."

"Um, okay." Misao replied and followed Omasu through the restaurant, feeling more comfortable as Omasu lead her to a private tea room behind the restaurant part of the house. Maybe, Aoshi's relatives weren't as bad as she thought they were.

Omasu stopped and slid the shoji to the tea room open. Another woman with light brown hair and a kimono was sitting inside the room, behind a small table where a tea was laid out. She quickly stood up when she saw them enter.

"Welcome Makimachi-san, I'm Aoshi's other cousin, Okon. I'm sure that you've met Omasu already. We were the ones who helped raise Aoshi after his parents died" she said.

Misao smiled, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the two women. It was really hard to believe that her monster fiancé was raised by these two gentle women! Perhaps his displeasing personality was caused by a mutation in his genes, she thought.

"Please take a seat, Makimachi-san." Okon offered.

"Umm, you don't have to go all formal on me, please call me Misao." She suggested.

"Well, Misao then." Omasu said. "Aoshi will also be coming over and I'm sure he'll be here in a few minutes. His grandfather, Okina will be coming to meet him too." She sighed momentarily.

"Though none of them know that they'll be seeing each other today."

"Eh? He doesn't know he's seeing his grandfather today?" she repeated.

The two older women sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, it is mainly because Aoshi and his grandfather aren't exactly in good terms Misao-san." Okon said.

"You mean they don't get along?" Misao spoke, feeling a little surprised. She knew Aoshi was disagreeable but did not think that it was enough to have an unresolved feud with his probably only living grandfather!

"Well they used to get along until they fought over Aoshi's choice to be an actor, his grandfather wanted him to take over the restaurant, but Aoshi wanted otherwise. They haven't spoken to each other for almost two years." Omasu explained.

The conversation between the three women was interrupted by a voice behind the shoji, announcing Aoshi's presence; the door slid seconds later, revealing Aoshi. His face was impassive when he greeted his cousins and Misao, but she could see the feeling of discomfort in his eyes. It was obvious that he did not want to visit the restaurant that moment and she was not the only one who noticed it.

Okon gave Aoshi a light slap on his cheeks after she kissed it.

"You insolent boy, are you this unhappy to see us after all this time? I swear Soujiro has been visiting us more than you have even if he isn't our real cousin, then you get engaged and you did not even have the liberty to introduce us to your future wife!" she scolded.

Aoshi kept his head down and replied meekly.

"I was going to introduce her to you sometime."

The two women almost snorted.

"When did you plan to introduce her to ask Aoshi? During the wedding day itself? I don't think Okon and I would have met her before the wedding if we hadn't called her up today!"

Misao tried to suppress a giggle. This was pure entertainment for her. She would never have thought Shinomori Aoshi, the famous and arrogant celebrity would turn as meek as a lamb when faced with angry cousins.

However, the amusing conversation was interrupted by the sound of the shoji sliding and the entrance of an old man, wearing traditional Japanese clothing and a pink bow tied around his beard. Okon and Omasu both froze as soon as they became aware of his presence while Aoshi looked away, avoiding the old man's eyes. Misao could feel the tension build up the air and knew immediately that the old man was Aoshi's grandfather while Okon and Omasu greeted him.

She could feel the old man's silent gaze on her so she bowed and smiled up at him.

"Good afternoon," she spoke. "I am Makimachi Misao, Aoshi's fiancée. I'm pleased to meet you."

To her surprise, a large grin spread across the old man's face.

"Ah, so you're his fiancée! I never knew that you would be this pretty in real life!" he walked towards Misao and gave her a large embrace.

"So pretty! I think I shall call you my pretty Misao from now on!" he announced.

"What!" Misao exclaimed as she tried to escape the old man's grip. "Let go of me! I can't breathe! Let go of me you old man!" she said loudly, forgetting that the old man was her fiancé's grandfather.

"Jiya, let go of her." Okon spoke, sounding repulsed. "She's your grandson's fiancé, not some customer that you can hit on."

Unfortunately for Misao, the old man didn't listen and kept his grip on her even after he released her from his embrace.

"It's very nice to meet you my pretty Misao!" he spoke cheerfully. "I am Okina…

Okina, however was interrupted when Aoshi, who had been silent all that time, grabbed Misao's wrist and pulled him out of his grip. He slid the door open and did not even give his relatives a look before he gave his last word.

"Misao and I'll be going right now. I hope to see you all on the wedding tomorrow."

888888888888

"Now that was rude, I knew you were low, but not that low."

It was a half an hour after Aoshi and Misao had left the Aoiya and the latter was still shocked by the behavior of the former to his relatives earlier and had been hampering him on it during the whole car ride.

"I knew you weren't in good terms with your grandfather but did you really have to treat him like that? You didn't even greet him or even spoke a word to him."

"I did." Aoshi muttered as he turned the car right on the next intersection. "I told him that we were leaving and that I hoped to see him and everyone at our wedding tomorrow."

Misao rolled her eyes. "You didn't address that to your grandfather, you addressed that to Okon-san and Omasu-san."

"Misao, would you please keep your mouth shut about my family. None of it is your concern." He replied coldly.

She snorted. "It is my business silly, we'll be married by tomorrow and soon your family will be my family. I have every right to have a say in this feud of yours."

The car suddenly halted in front of the Full House's gate soon after Misao had said that. Aoshi turned sharply at her.

"Did your memory fail Misao? Our future marriage would only be bound by the contract and nothing in the contract mentioned you hampering in my family's affairs. If you don't like it, then I suppose you can back out of the wedding if you wanted."

He parked the car and waited for her answer but received nothing.

"Fine." She grumbled and stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

Aoshi almost felt like smirking. He knew that would shut her up. Misao would never back out of the wedding. She needed the house and the money.

888888888888

Misao knew that it was normal for a woman to feel wedding jitters a short while before wedding. Megumi had felt that way the night before her wedding and couldn't sleep at all. She had even called Misao up at ten pm to ask her to sleep over so that she would get some sleep.

But what made Misao restless that night wasn't cold feet, it was frustration that was keeping her awake and it made her want to scream.

Could she really stand being married to the bastard sleeping in the next room? After the way he treated her that afternoon and his family? Yes, it was only for six months, but would she survive?

She remembered the words he spoke to her earlier. _If you don't like it, then I suppose you can back out of the wedding if you wanted._

Misao could feel that Aoshi felt that she would never back out of the wedding because she needed it and this only made her angrier.

"To hell, with that stupid contract! I'm not going to risk my sanity any longer! Seta-san is interested in my story so I'm sure I'll be able to pay that bastard back and buy this house again!"

888888888888

Sagara Sanosuke was not an early riser, which is why it took him at least ten minutes to get up from his futon to answer the doorbell at four am in the morning.

"What the hell is wrong with people these days?" he muttered while he rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the front door. "Knocking on people's doors this damned early in the morning. I just hope it's not one of the neighbors…"

But what awaited Sanosuke on his doorstep wasn't what he expected. He blinked as he stared at the small figure outside.

"Weasel girl?"

"Sano!" Misao exclaimed. "It took you long enough to open the damned door! Now, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Misao! What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

She scoffed. "I'm leaving the bastard Aoshi, I'm not going to marry him anymore."

888888888888

**A/N: **I actually mentioned in the last chapter that Okon and Omasu were Aoshi's aunts but decided to make them his cousins. I guess I'll edit it later. Anyway, finally here is the long-awaited chapter of More Than Just His Tea Maker! I'm sorry it took so long and that I still haven't wrapped the Kenshin thing up, my brain isn't working enough, which is why it took me almost four months to write this chapter. The first scene with Kenshin and Aoshi was a torture to write so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'll not be reviewing to any reviews right now because it's supposedly not allowed, but I'm not sure. But let me bring some things up.

Misao not being obsessed with Aoshi in this story does not make her OOC. This is not the original RuroKen storyline, where she was raised by Aoshi, which makes her develop a crush on him. I'll also try to make Aoshi nicer in the future chapters (I'll start the next one tomorrow) and hopefully more romance will come up. I know Sano and Megumi aren't exactly nice and I'm not sure if you'll like them too much next chapter (don't worry, they won't be doing anything horrible) but I'll make my portrayal of them more appealing. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews!


	9. You Don't Get Married Everyday

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**Chapter Nine: You Don't Get Married Everyday**

Misao slurped the last drop of water in the cup and set it down. She grinned at the two people seated across her.

"So how's the job hunting been going? Have you started on your resume'? She spoke cheerfully.

She received no immediate answer from them until Megumi nudged Sanosuke, who was staring blankly at the air.

"Eh! Um, what were you asking again?" he asked as he scratched his spiky hair, which looked even spikier uncombed.

"I asked if you started making your resume', rooster." Misao repeated impatiently.

Sanosuke scratched his head again. "Well not yet, but I've been set up for a job interview that I applied for yesterday, it's…ouch!"

The cup Misap was drinking from suddenly sailed through the air towards Sanosuke before he was able to finish his sentence. Unfortunately for the rooster head, the cup hit him right on the face.

"Shit! Weasel, what the hell didya do that for?" Sanosuke demanded as he rubbed the red mark on his forehead.

"It's because you're a moron." Megumi muttered as she stood to get some ice. "How can you apply for a job and get an interview without even starting your resume'?"

Misao was fuming with the couple once again as she gripped the wooden table in front of her and tried to keep herself from hurling it at her two companions.

"I can't believe you haven't started looking for a friggin job yet and when was the time when you told me that you would finally look for a job over month ago! So what have you two been doing all this time? Bumming around and spending what's left of my friggin money that you haven't even returned yet!"

"Misao-chan! Calm down!" Megumi said after handing her husband an ice bag. She went to Misao and held her shoulders. "Let us explain."

She waited for Misao to loosen her grip on the table before she began.

"It is true that Sano and I haven't been looking for a job or have even started a resume' but we've been doing something productive." She turned towards her husband.

"Get the brown envelope beside the bed."

Sanosuke grumbled as he still held the ice bag to his face but got up and headed towards the bedroom and Megumi started again.

"Well you see Misao-chan, we don't think that Sanosuke can get another decent job but we've been planning an idea that we hope would be able to help us pay you back quickly."

"Yo fox! I've got it right here!" Sanosuke called as he entered the room again. Held in his hand was a long brown envelope with the words _Business Plan _written on its center.

"Hand it to Misao."

Misao raised an eyebrow and took the envelope and opened it and took out its contents. She read the first sheet of paper and read the title aloud.

"Foxy Rooster's Training Gym!" she raised an eyebrow. "You plan to start a training gym as a business?"

Both Sanosuke and Megumi nodded eagerly with wide grins on their faces.

Misao could feel her temper heat up again. "Well I wouldn't mind if you at least explain how you're going to get the money to buy the equipment and the place? Don't tell me you're going to get the investment money from the profits of selling my house!"

"Well, Misao-chan…you know we've gone and used the money all up, so," Megumi began a trifle nervous. "We were hoping to borrow some money from you after you marry Shinomori-san. We were sure the two of you will be able to lend us some money, since he's rich and you're our friend, right?" She said and started laughing with her trademark "Ohohoho"

Misao didn't speak for a few seconds as she struggled to keep her fists unclenched. _Cool down Misao. Cool down. You don't want to hit Sano and Megumi with the baby, right?_

"Well that's not going to happen any time now, won't it? So are you going to try to borrow from the bank, then?"

Sanosuke scratched his head. "We've thought of trying that first but then we've realized that it's more convenient to borrow from a friend since there's no interest right?"

The sentence was the last thing Sanosuke was able to say before he received a punch on his guts.

888888888888

"Shit, that hurts you bitch! Ouch! Whaddya slapping me for?"

Megumi glared at her husband as dabbed a cotton ball with medicine over one of Sanosuke's wounds.

"That was to stop you from moving and from calling your wife a bitch while she patiently tends your wounds."

Sanosuke sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry." He peeked slowly on the door leading to their bedroom. "So how long is she going to stay there for today?"

"Until she wakes up." Megumi answered. "But I'm afraid she'll be staying there for a while."

"What do you mean for a while?"

"A long time."

Sanosuke shuddered. "Damn it, Fox, how are we going to survive with the weasel around especially when the baby comes? We can't fit in this house and she's gonna badger us about our money the whole day."

Megumi nodded dejectedly as she fixed her first aid kit. "I'm afraid so."

"Shit, I wish she and her celebrity fiancé didn't friggin fight then probably won't be in a tight situation right now. If only there was a way to get them back together so they can run off and marry."

Megumi suddenly looked up from her kit and turned to him.

"That is a possibility!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

She grinned. "There's still hope my dear Rooster head because I have a plan."

888888888888

Aoshi would usually wake up at seven-thirty on any normal day, yet today was not a normal day. Today was his wedding day.

Yet something didn't seem right to him when he went down to the kitchen for breakfast. He couldn't hear Misao's voice shouting for him to wake up nor could he smell the aroma of the breakfast she cooked him. For a moment, he actually felt like he missed the presence.

But that was impossible, wasn't it? How could miss someone like her? Speaking of which, where was she?

He glanced around the empty kitchen until he noticed a note pinned on top of the table. He quickly picked it up and read it.

_Aoshi-sama,_

_Hah! I'm leaving for good! Screw the contract! Don't expect to get married today! _

_Say goodbye to your reputation and to the house! I'm going to buy it back! So farewell my ex-master!_

_-Misao_

He crumpled the note in irritation. So she finally decided not to marry him? Well it wasn't his problem. She could go starve, and be homeless if she wanted to. It's not like it was his problem anyway.

Aoshi's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He answered it and was greeted by a rough male voice.

"Hello? Is this Shinomori Aoshi's house? Are you him?"

"Yes, I am the owner of the house."

"Great!" the male voice exclaimed. "Listen, this is Sagara Sanosuke, Misao's friend. Apparently she's staying with us right now and has the bad case of cold feet and…"

888888888888

"MISAO-CHAN!"

Misao glared up to Megumi and Sanosuke from her notebook.

"What now? I'm busy writing here, so don't disturb me!"

"It's not that!" Megumi replied. "You see, the rooster and I realized that it wasn't right for us to use our friendship and your ex-engagement to get money for investment."

Misao narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh. Really, how come I don't believe you two then?"

The couple frowned.

"Come on, weasel, how could you say that?" Sanosuke spoke with an expression of hurt on his face. "We're your friends, how could you doubt us?"

"Uh-huh, so what are you trying to tell me then?"

"Well," Megumi started. "We both want to congratulate you for escaping a horrible relationship with Shinomori-san! We just couldn't believe that he could treat you so badly at first because he's famous."

"Yeah, we thought you were just having cold feet." Sanosuke added.

"Yes, and that is why we want to invite you to eat a special breakfast at a famous hotel restaurant to celebrate!" Megumi said.

"Eh? But wouldn't that be expensive? Shouldn't you be saving the money?" Misao asked.

Sanosuke shook his head. "No, this is a special day for you weasel girl and we want it to be special. The money doesn't count for us now."

"He's right." Megumi said. "So get dressed in your best clothes. We're leaving in thirty minutes."

Misao smiled. She couldn't help but feel touched by her friend's words and actions. They were just so supportive.

"You guys," she spoke as some tears appeared in her eyes. "You're definitely one of the best friends I could ever have!"

888888888888

"Err Sano, Megumi, are you sure this is really necessary?" Misao said as she shifted uncomfortably against the elevator wall with a blindfold on.

"Of course it is!" Megumi exclaimed. "This is your first time to be in such a hotel and we want your first experience of it to be unique! Beside it's a special day for you after all!"

Misao felt the elevator halt. Megumi and Sanosuke took hold of her arms and led her outside and led her to the hallway. They were walking only for less than a minute when they stopped.

She heard Megumi press the doorbell of a room. Wow! So they even rented a special private room for the three of them!

Misao heard the door open and a woman greet Sanosuke and Megumi.

"Oh, she's finally here! Thank you for bringing her! The make-up artists have started panicking since she's late."

"Eh? Make-up artists? What is she talking about?" Misao spoke confusedly but she was ignoredg.

"Your welcome. We'll be waiting for her downstairs. Oh, I'm just so excited for the event to start!" she heard Megumi say.

"Event! There's an event!" Misao exclaimed but was ignored again.

"Bye, Misao-chan." Megumi said and kissed her cheek softly. "Sano and I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Yeah, weasel. You'll thank us someday for this." Sano said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Misao screamed. "And please take this friggin blindfold off!"

"Don't worry, I'll take it off Makimachi-san." She heard the other woman's voice say. "We can't have you wearing a blindfold during your wedding of course."

"MY WEDDING!"

888888888888

Misao sat pouting inside the waiting room, completely defeated by her wedding stylists. She was already in her white Vera Wang wedding dress and her hair was styled on top her head with some intricate hairstyle. She originally wanted a traditional Japanese wedding but the wedding planner and Aoshi's publicists insisted that it be a Western wedding for his celebrity image.

"Celebrity image." She muttered. "He's not the only one getting married here." She folded her arms.

"I wanted a traditional Japanese wedding." She complained quietly.

"So did I." Spoke a voice from behind her.

A small gasp was released from Misao's mouth when she saw Okina appear inside the room. He was dressed in a black tux, while matching bow was tied on his beard.

"Okina-san". She mumbled and bowed in front of him. "Shouldn't you be with the other guests already?"

He cleared his throat. "Well yes, but I'm here to walk you down the aisle, my pretty Misao."

"Eh? My pretty Misao?" she repeated. "You're really going to call me that?"

He grinned and stroked his beard. "I don't see why not. You are very pretty especially right now in that dress…though I've always thought a kimono would look better on you, which is why I wanted a traditional wedding."

Misao sniffed. "What a shallow reason… err not that I'm trying to insult you or anything."

Okina laughed. "It's alright, it hasn't offended me." He sighed.

"You remind me of Aoshi's mother. I guess that's one of the reasons why he took a liking to you, even if she died when he was on six."

"Oh," Misao replied. So she wasn't the only one who lost a parent during early childhood.

"Umm," she began, trying to change the topic. "So why are you doing this? Why are you walking me down the aisle? I'm not even related to you."

"Well it's because you're pretty." He answered and guffawed until Misao shot him a glare.

"I wanted to and you're almost my granddaughter now since you are going to be Aoshi's wife, even if it puzzles me on how he got someone like you with that spoiled attitude of his."

Misao couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, I don't understand how a lot of women go crazy over him."

Okina snorted. "So you agree with me and yet you're still willing to marry him with that knowledge. Is true love or idiocy what you feel?" he joked.

Most probably idiocy or perhaps desperation, Misao thought.

"Now," Okina began again and held out his arm to Misao. "Shall we now walk down the aisle?" He paused to give Misao a mock serious look.

"This is your last chance, my pretty Misao. Are you sure you really want to marry my spoiled ice block grandson?"

Misao felt like saying no, but she knew she had no choice now; this was the only chance she was going to get her house and money back and she had to be realistic. Was she really sure that she was going to earn enough money to buy the house back without the marriage? Or survive living with Sanosuke and Megumi?

"I'm sure." She answered determinedly and took his arm.

He sighed. "Very well, come on now and get you married."

888888888888

Like most women, Misao, as a child did fantasize about her walk in the aisle. She imagined herself walking arm by arm with her father and there, waiting at the end of the aisle stood the man of her dreams while their closest friends surrounded them, cheering them on.

Unfortunately, the opposite was happening to Misao right now.

First of all, her father was not alive to be able to escort her. Second, instead of being surrounded by her closest friends, she was surrounded by strangers, who were probably Aoshi's guests. In fact the only people she knew there were Aoshi's aunts, his manager, Sanosuke, Megumi, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Soujiro. Lastly, she wasn't getting married to the man of her dreams.

She was getting married to the man of her nightmares.

Beside her right now stood her groom, who was the most arrogant, cold and intimidating man that she had ever met.

"Shinomori Aoshi you shall be marrying this woman and will become her partner." the celebrant in front of them started. "Will you promise that in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death does you part?"

"Yes, I promise." Aoshi replied, his face remaining expressionless.

The celebrant turned to Misao. "Makimachi Misao, you shall be marrying this man and will become her partner. Will you promised that in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death does you part?"

She bit her lip. "Yes, I…I promise."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Misao sighed. This was it. There was no turning back now.

888888888888

Fortunately for Misao, she had the honeymoon to look forward to after the wedding. She wanted to visit a beach in Southeast Asia and the travel agent recommended they visit Boracay Island in the Philippines.

Of course Misao, who hadn't visited a beach, much less one in a foreign country, in a long time was thrilled. To say she was excited was putting it mildly.

"I also want to try horseback riding Aoshi-sama!" She squealed as she got into the private yacht Aoshi had hired. "Diving too, and kayaking then I want to go party hopping! The guidebook says that Boracay Island turns into one big party place at night!"

"Misao," Aoshi said as they settled down into their seats. "Can you please quiet down? I need some silence after the long trip."

She snorted. "Long trip? Come on! Don't tell me you're tired already! You had an overnight rest at the hotel after the four hour trip to Manila yesterday and you were reading peacefully in the plane awhile ago. You've had enough solace! Let's have some fun! You're lucky that I'm considering having some fun with you!"

"I see." He replied.

Misao narrowed her eyes. Aoshi had been unusually and uncomfortably silent ever since their wedding; not that he was talkative whenever he was normal, no way was Shinomori Aoshi a big talker. He just seemed more silent than usual, if such a thing was possible.

"So, what do you want to do when we arrive?" she asked.

"The famous white sand and blue waters of Boracay is said to be relaxing. This shall help me meditate well."

"Meditate!" she repeated, her face expressing horror. "How could you meditate during vacation? This is supposed to be fun and relaxing! Is meditating fun and relaxing?"

"Yes."

Misao groaned. "You're hopeless, but that's not going to stop me from dragging you since I rather not go around alone, so you better not protest!"

"Do whatever you please." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, be boring if you want to." She peeked outside the window and squealed when she saw the nearing white beaches.

"Uwah! It looks so beautiful! I could use this as a setting for one of my future novels!" She sighed dreamily. "Two travelers make friends in a beautiful beach but as they return to Japan, they find out that they're from enemy clans! Do you think that would sell Aoshi-sama?"

"No." he answered bluntly.

Luckily for him, one of the men working in the yacht came and announced their arrival before Misao could react violently.

888888888888

"This is so boring." Misao complained as she sat in front of Aoshi in the patio outside their villa. "Are you really planning to meditate the whole afternoon?"

"Yes."

Misao didn't know how long she sat there. Two or three hours perhaps? Soon after arriving on the island and riding a tricycle to the villa they rented, she hurriedly dressed into her swimsuit and sundress and thought Aoshi was getting dressed too. But as soon as she left the bathroom, she found him sitting outside, meditating.

She made a face. "But I want to go swimming and shopping."

"Go if you want to. You may leave me here. You can speak English well enough so I know you didn't me around to communicate and I'm sure you can have as much fun as you want by yourself."

Misao blushed and fingered her braid. "Umm, well those aren't the only problems; you…see Aoshi-sama…I…don't have any money with me." She admitted.

For the first time that afternoon, Aoshi turned around and looked at her.

"So you want me to accompany you so you can borrow some money?" he inquired stoically, his cold blue eyes piercing her.

She nodded, her face turning redder. "Yes, if it's alright. You can add it to my debts, if you want. If you don't want to go, you…can lend me some without having to come along if you want."

He shook his head and to Misao's surprise, he stood up and headed towards his traveling bag. He quickly opened it and started to rummage through his clothing.

"Err, Aoshi-sama," she said uncertainly. "What are you planning to do?"

"I am preparing my clothes so I can go around with you."

Misao clasped her hands eagerly while her face brightened at his words.

"Are you sure Aoshi-sama? You really are coming with me?"

He merely nodded, but it was enough to make her squeal again.

"Uwah!" she exclaimed and quickly got off the floor. "Yes! I'm finally going to the beach! I want to swim, shop, and go kayaking, horseback riding and a lot more! Can we do all those Aoshi-sama?"

"Aa,"

Misao grinned to herself while Aoshi entered the villa to get dressed. She hadn't expected that a cold bastard like him would actually be considerate enough to accompany her around the island and even lend her money for enjoyment despite all her debts.

"Hmm." She mused as she played with the end of her braid. "Maybe he isn't really so much of a bad guy after all."

888888888888

Meanwhile in Japan, Kamiya Kaoru sat on the couch inside her home while she conversed on the phone.

"Yes, I want to build a big branch in San Francisco and if it's possible, I want to make it the main branch. I know you have connections to the US embassy and I was wondering if you can get me a working visa as soon as possible."

Kaoru fiddled with her dark hair as she listened to the speaker on the other line. She nodded after the speaker was done and slowly a huge smile appeared on her face.

"So you can get me a working visa, Tae-san?"

Tae gave her a yes as an answer.

Kaoru grinned and tried to control herself from squealing and jumping around the room from her glee.

"Thank you." She answered as calmly as she could. "I really appreciate it. Good bye." She said and hung the phone up.

She laid down and folded her arms behind her neck, the smile still present on her face.

"I'll make you see Kenshin. We can still be together. We'll be a couple again soon."

888888888888

A/N: Hey! Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have a lot of time till the break came. Sorry if the chapter has some mistakes too since I didn't have time to edit. I'll be replying to some reviews later after I'm done with some activities. Hope you enjoyed this and please review!


	10. Misao Progresses

**Standard Disclaimer Applies Here**

**  
Chapter Ten: Misao Progresses**

Aoshi didn't know why he was doing this. He had no plans to spend time with her or take her around. The honeymoon was only a cover up. He thought it was a waste time at first, because he would rather finish his work then laze away at a beach resort, but changed his mind when he saw it as a rare time for relaxation, which was to him, meditating.

He knew Misao would be a bother. He knew from the short time they knew each other that she would try to drag him alone to explore the island. Aoshi was of course correct. He prepared for it well, and knew that without a doubt, her whines and pleads would do nothing to affect him. He would just simply send her away, and have the rest of the villa to himself.

Yet, here he was, standing in the water, in front of a long yellow floating water tube, or a "Banana Boat" as Misao had called it.

"Come on, Aoshi-sama!" Misao called out from her seat on the boat, waving enthusiastically. "We're about to start already! Come on!"

If Aoshi were more open at expressing his emotions, which he was not, he would have probably rolled his eyes. First of all, he didn't even want to go out with Misao in the first place. He didn't know what happened through him. All he remembered was her pleading and lonely expression, even though he was a little annoyed by her desire for money, and the next minute, his body started to move towards his luggage to take out his things. He only noticed his actions when Misao's question hit him, and when he felt the texture of his clothes on his hands, and then his mouth started to move subconsciously, telling Misao that he was agreeing to go out with her. Aside from that, he did not even like banana boats. He thought it was a silly thrill. He could not see what was so fun about riding a yellow banana shaped boat, bumping up and down the water.

"AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao called again, this time, successfully sending Aoshi away from his thoughts. "Are you riding or not? If you aren't going to sit here, I'm going to ride this myself."

Aoshi made a decision in his mind soon before Misao's call; he was not going to ride that silly boat.

But as he saw Misao's enthusiastic face, he felt his body move without his permission again, and soon he was sitting behind Misao on the boat.

"Wee!" She squealed. "Let's start!" she ordered in English to the man who was going to maneuver the boat that was going to pull the tube.

"Do you want to fall off the boat, Miss?" the man who had helped her sit earlier asked her. "The lifejackets will keep you floating."

As Aoshi was about to refuse the offer, Misao answered a yes.

"Misao," he whispered as the man moved away to give instructions to the man manning the boat. "Are you sure you want to fall off? You can always tell them that you changed your mind."

"Why would I do that?" she replied. "It's fun!" she added, before turning to him with a sly smile on her face. "Why are you asking? Are you scared of falling off?"

"No."

Misao shrugged. "Well, since you're not, we're going through it then!" she declared loudly, soon before the boat started moving, sending them bumping up and down on the boat.

888888888888

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Misao chirped as she got off the boat, this time soaking wet. "Where do you want to go next?"

Aoshi got off the boat and tried to shake the water off his hair as discreetly as possible. He hated getting wet. He had no idea why he trusted Misao to arrange their vacation. They could have gone to a cultural tour around Europe, but no, she just had to choose a beach, when there were already several beaches in Japan. He had told her that a few weeks earlier, but she insisted, saying that this was ranked as one of the best beaches in the world, and that it was time for them to discover a _new paradise._

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao called Aoshi turned to her and saw her sitting on the powdery white sand, with a guidebook on her hand.

"Sit here!" she said, patting to a spot beside her. "Let's look for more water sports to try!"

Aoshi hesitatingly sat beside her as she flipped the pages of the guidebook eagerly.

"Why don't we try kayaking or sail boating?" She asked him. "According to the guidebook, Boracay plays host to the international sailboat race called the Paraw Regatta that makes uses of the native outrigger."

"I see." He replied.

Misao turned to him. "So what do you want to do now?"

He didn't reply. He knew his honest answer would not make her very happy.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" she questioned, the emotions of annoyance slowly appearing in her voice. "Look, I'm trying to find some great activities for us, so we can learn how to get along for six months, and you're not even cooperating!"

"Meditation."

Misao blinked.

"What?"

"I believed I mentioned meditation."

Aoshi could see Misao tremble with anger. She stood up and glared down at him.

"Well, fine! Go meditate all you want you insensitive and self-centered bastard!" she yelled, before kicking his stomach throwing her guidebook on his face.

By the time Aoshi was able to take the guidebook, which he fortunately caught, and survey her injury to him, which was the hardest he received from a girl, Misao was already gone.

He almost groaned. Now he was obligated to find her or say goodbye to his clean image. But the girl couldn't have gone that far, Boracay was a very small island.

As he strode towards the direction where Misao had ran. He couldn't help but remember the words she told him earlier.

_Look, I'm trying to find some great activities for us, so we can learn how to get along for six months, and you're not even cooperating!_

_Well, fine! Go meditate all you want you insensitive and self-centered bastard!_

He almost cringed because he realized that Misao was right. He was acting insensitive and self-centered. Misao was trying hard so that they could get along in their period of marriage while he acted like a bastard because he couldn't marry someone he loved.

_Kaoru_, he remembered. Yes, he would have to forget about her. There was no chance to get her now, seeing as she was still desperately in love with Kenshin.

So Aoshi strode even faster, determined to forget his first love and look for Misao.

888888888888

Misao had always known she was impulsive, a trait which she wish she never had after seeing that all the effects it had on her were negative. One unforgettable event was when she ran away from home when she was six after a fight with her parents, to only find herself lost in her own neighborhood; fortunately her parents found her an hour later. She sighed, remembering that was the first time she got grounded, and she knew she deserved it.

Another event was in high school, where she called her History teacher a "fucked-up bitch" in front of the whole class after she made Megumi cry. She shrugged as the memory became vivid in her mind. The woman deserved it. The young teacher had always been jealous of Megumi's beauty and wit, when she found out that Megumi recently came from the rehab, and insulted her about in class. The incident got the teacher fired while Misao received a two day suspension.

Misao smiled at the memory. Megumi had gotten into drugs during high school, keeping it a secret from Misao and Sanosuke. Misao discovered the drugs in her room and told Sanosukes, who reported it, making Megumi furious at them. However she was grateful to them after she came out from the rehab, especially to Sanosuke, and this started their romance.

She had to admit, that those two experiences caused by her impulsiveness had good effects too. Her running away had brought her closer to her parents while cursing at her teacher had gotten the unfair bitch fired. However she wasn't sure about this one.

Misao felt anger fill her again as she remembered Sanosuke and Megumi. Those two traitors! They were one of the indirect causes for this problem. They sold her house then tricked her into marrying that evil actor! There was no chance for her to be able to reconcile with them again.

Misao closed her eyes as she leaned against a coconut tree, her knees tucked up against her while her arms hugged them. She silently cursed at herself. Why did she have to run away? Why did she have to leave her guidebook with the map? Now she was in some unknown part of the beach, the location of their villa unknown to her. Aside from that unfortunate fact, she also had no wallet or money with her.

"It's not all my fault." She muttered. "It's partly Aoshi-sama's fault too. If he wasn't so rude and insensitive, then this wouldn't have to happen!"

She idly played with the sand and rubbed it against her legs. It felt good and comforted her a little bit.

"He's such a bastard." She murmured. "Even though I have to admit that he's a hot one." She grudgingly added. Yet she couldn't deny the truth. She could see how finely chiseled his body was earlier when he first came out wearing his beach trunks and opened shirt.

She held her cheeks as shook her head violently.

"Stop thinking about that Misao! Hot or not, his attitude still sucks!" she told herself.

Misao looked up and stared at the beautiful view of the beach's azure blue waters and white sand. She'll start looking for the villa later; she wanted to enjoy her vacation for a while. She was glad that she had come here.

However, her beautiful view was blocked by a pair of legs. Misao grumbled and was about to tell the rude tourist to move, when she looked up and saw Aoshi's expressionless face staring down at her.

"A…Aoshi-sama." She spoke, most of her words lost from her shock. "H…How did you find me?"

"You weren't very difficult to find." He answered; his face still devoid of any emotion.

"Oh," she murmured. "I supposed you had to look for me so you could save your image. A lost and abandoned wife wouldn't do well for your popularity."

"Partly, yes." He replied and handed Misao her guidebook before she could retort.

"I don't see why you're returning this to me." She grumbled and threw the guidebook aside. "I doubt we're going to do anything on this beach anyway."

"What made you say that?" Aoshi said. "I'm returning the guidebook to you so you can choose where to go and what activity to do."

Aoshi's words received their desired effect. Misao looked up and blinked with a mixed look of glee and doubt slowly appearing on her face.

"Wait, am I hearing all of this right?" she asked him as she stood up, this time with the guidebook held by her left hand. "Are you really offering to have fun with me?"

"Aa," he replied, before turning around.

Misao suddenly jumped, her cranky mood disappearing in an instant. She ran after Aoshi, who already had a head start on walking.

"I want to go kayaking next! After that, I want to go snorkeling, and…"

So this is how it went for the rest of the day, this time the two parties were quite happy.

888888888888

"TADAIMA!" Misao hollered as she and Aoshi returned to the Full House after their four day vacation.

Misao peeked at the hall mirror as they entered. "Look, Aoshi-sama! I got tanned! This is the first time I've ever got tanned in my whole life!"

"Perhaps the first time you remembered it." Aoshi replied as he set down his luggage. He went over his answering machine to check any messages.

"I suppose it is back to job for me too!" Misao chirped. It seemed like nothing could destroy her good mood after a fun trip. She had enjoyed kayaking, swimming, party hopping and other more activities. It was also hilarious to see Aoshi being recognized by his non-Japanese fans, who were also tourists. They had to run all the way to the villa.

Misao skipped towards the computer room and quickly turned on the computer on. She spun around her computer chair as she waited for it to load while remembering the new plot she remembered in her mind. She had to start this new story now, since she already had sent her first manuscript to several publishers.

"Hmm…two Japanese tourists would meet in a beautiful island paradise. They meet when he saves the woman for drowning and they have a fling. When they go back to Japan, they discover the woman is engaged to the man's favorite cousin!"

Misao giggled as she thought up her plotline. "I'm sure this novel would become a hit!" she squealed before she opened a blank document.

A knock on the door prevented her from starting and Aoshi entered, his usual expressionless face meeting Misao's.

"I have a shooting for a drama in three days." He told her. "Hannya requests for you to visit in the afternoon."

"Eh? Why?" Misao asked.

"Apparently, some tabloid is making up some gossip about me having an affair with a local during our trip. Some journalists would be in the shooting and your presence might silence the gossip."

Misao shrugged. "Sure, why not." She answered before seeing five white envelopes flung towards her.

"It came in the mail for you." He told her before leaving.

Misao caught it and squealed with glee.

"It's from the publishers!" Misao chirped. "They've sent me their letters of decision about _A Love That Thrills_!" she ripped open the envelopes at the same time.

The first two letters were thank you and apology letters, telling her that they regret that they would not be able to publish her novel. Misao shrug them off and threw those letters in the trash.

"There are still three more letters left, and those first two publishers aren't that known anyway."

By the third rejection letter, she still hadn't lost any hope, when she reached the fourth one, half of her hope had disappeared and she looked at the last one, with a look of determination on her face.

"This has to be the one that accepted my novel. I don't think it's possible that every publisher I sent my manuscript too could reject it." She said as she slowly opened it.

"It's going to accept it; I know it's going to accept it." She muttered as she unfolded the letter inside the envelope.

Her hands trembled as she read the last letter and slowly, tears came out of her eyes as she read it:

_Dear Writer:_

_We regret to inform you that we cannot publish your novel. Although it has potential for success, we find its content and certain flaws improper for publishing by our company. Thank you for your interest._

_Very Sincerely,_

_Harada Mamoru_

_Consulting Editor _

_Kyon Publishers_

888888888888

"Would you like coffee or tea, Miss?" a flight stewardess on a flight to California asked the lady passenger she was currently serving.

"Tea please," Kaoru replied before turning to look at the window.

A slightly satisfied smile crept over her face. Having connections was very beneficial. She was able to get the visa she wanted, and here she was flying to the United States.

"Kenshin would see just how much I love him." She mumbled. "He would see that and decide to take me back again."

The stewardess poured her tea, which she quickly sipped.

"We'll be seeing each other Kenshin."

888888888888

"I hate him! I really hate him!" Misao screamed as she practically threw her homemade onigiri inside a picnic basket.

"Just, when I was about to think that he actually had _feelings_, then he acts all sensitive like that!" she grumbled as she shut the basket's cover with a strong fist, that it almost fell off the table.

It had been three days since the arrivals of Misao's rejection letter. Misao spent the first passing day by wallowing in her depression and self-pity. The next day, she decided to change her attitude and became even more determined to finish her second novel and find another publisher for her first one. Today was a mixture of both.

Aoshi was oblivious to her mood the first two days because he was rarely around to see it. He only happened to notice it when their rare moments of eating breakfast together happened this morning.

"_You seem troubled." He spoke after finishing his tea._

"_I am troubled. Did it take you three days to notice?" she asked him sarcastically._

"_I have rarely seen you during the few days after we've returned." Aoshi had replied._

_Misao ignored him and started muttering._

"_Five rejections, how bad is their taste in literature. I'll find a new one."_

"_So you've been rejected." Aoshi had suddenly spoken._

"_Eh? How did you know?" Misao had blinked. Was he a mind reader or had he seen her rejection letters? The latter was immediately crossed out. To see the letters would require Aoshi to dig through the trash, something she doubted he'd do._

"_I could hear your mutterings."_

"_Oh," she replied, feeling a little embarrassed. _

"_Which novel was rejected? The one about the fisherman's daughter?" he inquired._

"_No, it was something even better than that! It's about a scholarship college student Miki and tells how she ascends in life!"_

"_Was that the story you told Soujirou? The one with the girl whose lover's name is Aki?"_

"_You're correct!" Misao had exclaimed in surprise. "How did you know?"_

"_Soujiro told me about it at the wedding reception, he seemed to find it very amusing."_

"_He did?" Misao almost squealed. She knew it! Yes, there were people who enjoyed her story! _

"What did you think about it Aoshi-sama?" she asked him eagerly.

_  
"It was mediocre."_

Misao trembled with anger as she remembered the incident. How dare he call her story mediocre? Was he a literary expert like Seta-san? So what right did he have to criticize her story only from its summary?

She had told him all that and received no reply, so she threw her mug at him, causing him to duck and the mug to break against the wall. Aoshi wasn't pleased and added the broken mug to her debt, and took away one of her day-offs the next day.

"Now I'm using my day-off to bring him snacks so I can save his image!" she muttered angrily as she grabbed the memo where the studio's address was written.

"Unlimited Publishing and Scenarios." She read aloud. "Oh, I remember Seta-san telling me that Unlimited also handles Aoshi-sama's acting agency and drama sets."

Suddenly, a flash from her early argument with Aoshi came into her mind.

"_Soujiro told me about it at the wedding reception, he seemed to find it very amusing."_

"Seta-san, found my story amusing and it's possible that he could be in the set today…" she mumbled before jumping up from her seat.

"I can talk him into publishing my work!"

888888888888

Misao stood before a large gray door with a large red number three painted over it. Behind it, were Aoshi and the rest of the people working for his drama.

She took a look at her memo. "Studio three." She read aloud. "I suppose this is the studio where they're shooting his drama." She mumbled before pushing the heavy doors open, not noticing that it hit an actress standing nearby.

"Ouch!" a woman, who Misao recognized from several dramas and movies, had yelped when Misao hit her with the door. She glared at her.

"Didn't you see the _Please Pull_ sign outside?" the woman asked her snottily as she rubbed the mark in her arm, where Misao hit her.

Misao blushed at her foolishness. "I'm sorry, Miss." She said as she bowed in front of the woman.

The actress sniffed. "Whatever, what are you doing here anyway? You don't look a journalist or someone who works here?" she took a look at Misao's picnic basket. "Are you restaurant delivery woman?"

A voice answered the actress before Misao could reply.

"No, she's Aoshi-san's wife."

Misao and the woman both gasped when they saw who had spoken. It was Soujiro, Misao could have recognized his brown hair and the smile that was forever plastered on his face. They bowed at him at the same time.

"Seta-san," the actress had spoken. "Do you mean she is Aoshi-san's wife?"

Soujiro nodded at her and smiled at Misao before answering. "Yes, she is, and it looks like she has brought an afternoon snack for everyone."

Soujiro turned away from them to face the cast including Aoshi, who were taking a break. "Hey, everyone, Aoshi-san's wife came to bring snacks for us!" he yelled as Misao felt herself slowly shrink from embarrassment.

"Really?" One of the actors had exclaimed. "How kind of her! Come sit with us Misao-san!"

She nodded awkwardly. "Yes, thank you." She replied as she walked over to a chair that was as far from Aoshi as possible.

"Don't sit away from your husband, Misao-san!" the actor sitting beside Aoshi had said and stood up and pointed toward his now empty chair. "Please sit with him! You haven't even greeted each other properly yet!"

Misao felt her polite smile slowly fade. "Oh yes, thank you. I would love to sit beside him." She lied through gritted teeth.

She took the seat beside Aoshi, who gave her a slight nod. She returned it before passing the picnic basket around the workers.

"Is that how you greet your wife, Aoshi-san?" the actor who offered Misao a seat had called out. "Don't be shy! Give her a kiss!"

Misao froze at the man's comment, and pulled out all of her self-control to keep from hitting him. She held up her hands.

"Oh no, it's alright. I'm just happy to sit beside him. Having the one I love beside me, is enough to make me happy." She answered, cringing, disgusted at her own words.

She felt Aoshi choke on the onigiri he was eating and started coughing. Misao grinned inwardly. At least, what she said had good effects too.

"That is so sweet!" a woman with a notepad and pen, who had suddenly appeared in front of them with a man holding a camera. They grabbed two stools and sat in front of the two. Misao cringed again. She could see where this was going, and there was no way she could avoid it.

"I was wondering if we could take some photos of the two of you, and an interview?" the woman had asked. "I work for Unlimited's celebrity magazine and a feature on the two of you would be great! Do you mind?"

Aoshi only nodded because he was still coughing. Misao sighed and grabbed a cold can of green tea, which he had specifically requested her to bring, and handed it to him.

"Here, take this."

He took it and nodded at her gratefully before taking his first sip.

"How cute!" the journalist squealed. She turned to the photographer. "Please take a photograph of that sweet act of kindness!"

A flash that almost blinded Misao appeared, making her squint. She was sure that she would have her eyes closed on the photo, and everyone in Japan was going to see it. Wonderful.

"You seem to know your husband's taste well, Misao-san." The woman said. "Does he know your tastes well too?"

Aoshi nodded. "Misao is fond of Japanese food, onigiri happens to be her favorite snack."

"Oh, is that why you served that for a snack, Misao-san?"

"I served it because it is also my husband's favorite snack."

The woman seemed to turn giddier at her words. "You both have the same favorite food! It seems like fate! Take another photo of them Eto!" she ordered and started scribbling furiously on her notepad.

The next fifteen minutes were spent in that manner. The woman hurled them with questions about their relationship, which they calmly answered, even though it was taking Misao all her self-control to keep herself from throttling the woman, whose giddiness and squeals was irritating.

"One last question." The woman said, almost making Misao sigh from relief. The journalist's face grew serious.

"There has been a rumor circulating that Aoshi-san had an affair with a fellow Japanese tourist, who happens to be his fan, during your trip. What can you comment about this."

"It is untrue." Aoshi replied. "The only woman and Japanese I have been with during the trip is Misao. I will never betray her by having an affair."

"That's right." Misao suddenly said. "But there were a lot of his fans in the beach, which caused quite a commotion."

"Oh really, what happened?"

"We were swimming, when a Japanese tourist had recognized him and screamed his name. The other tourists heard and recognized him and started running him." Misao smiled at the hilarious memory. "We had to run all the way back to the villa and call for security."

The woman giggled. "It only means that Aoshi is not only famous in Japan but in other countries too." She stood up together with the photographer.

"Thank you for letting us interview you two, now if you would give us one last shot, perhaps the two of you kissing on the lips."

Misao froze again. She nudged Aoshi. He wasn't planning to agree to this, right? Kissing would be a violation of their contract!

"Misao and I are against extreme public displays of affection." He spoke. "Would an embrace do for you?"

The journalist nodded. "Alright, I would hate to have you violate your views."

Misao gave Aoshi a look of shock. He couldn't be serious? Embracing was more bearable than kissing but, having to embrace Aoshi was still awkward and cringing for her!

However, Aoshi gave her no more time to think as he placed his arms around her. Misao shivered. How could he do this so easily? She thought. Maybe it was because of his profession, she was sure he had to embrace a lot of people he disliked because of his career.

Still, the feeling of disgust that she expected to appear didn't come. Instead, she felt his warmth. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and too and realized, that maybe embracing wasn't that bad.

The camera's flash sent her flying out of her thoughts. She immediately released him, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Now, that was such a great shot!" the journalist said happily. "Thank you for giving us your time!"

888888888888

"Are you staying until the shooting ends? I can drive you home if you do." Aoshi told Misao as she cleaned up.

"Nah, I'm going ahead. Besides, I need to talk to someone." Misao replied, feeling a little awkward at what had happened to them earlier.

"I see," he said before turning away. "See you at home."

Misao shrugged as he left. "As expressionless as always." She muttered as she grabbed her picnic basket. "Now I need to find Seta-san."

She didn't have to look for long, because Soujiro happened to be leaving the studio the same time as her.

"Ah, Misao-san, are you leaving too? Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked her cheerfully with his trademark smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can't because I have to pass by the grocery. Oh yes, I also have something to ask you Seta-san." She said shyly. "I want you to look at my novel."

Soujiro blinked as he tried to remember. "You mean _A Love That Thrills_? The one about the girl named Miki?"

Misao nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that one!"

He scratched his chin. "I'm not sure about that, because Unlimited Publishing focuses on magazines not books, but I think I can read it, and if I like it well enough, it can be published as a novel or a movie. Do you have the manuscript with you?"

"Yes!" Misao chirped, her eyes growing large with happiness as she scurried for the manuscript in her bag. She found it and handed it to him energetically.

"It will take me about a week to finish and evaluate this, and then I'll call you so we can meet up. Would you agree to that?"

"Sure! I hope you like it, Seta-san!" she said before looking at her watch. "Ah! It's already four o'clock! I still need to buy some food for dinner!" she waved at him.

"Thank you for doing for me Seta-san! I'll meet you in a week!" she chirped before she ran outside to catch a cab.

Soujiro laughed as he watched her run. "She's so energetic. Aoshi is lucky to have her as a wife." He remarked.

888888888888

The wind blew hard during October in San Francisco. Most of its residents were quite used to it, but certainly most newcomers and visitors weren't.

One of them was a tall man in his forties with long rugged gray hair and a muscular body. He wore a white trench coat, which he pulled tightly against his chiseled body as he watched the red haired man in front of him take out his things out of his boxes.

Hiko Seijurou clicked his tongued. "It seems to me that you still haven't changed; you're still a baka deshi. How many days does it have to take you to start unpacking?"

Kenshin cringed. "The only reason it took me so long because you keep dragging me to the dojo to help out. How am I supposed to have time to unpack?"

His master shook his head. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're already an adult the way you blame your problems on others."

Kenshin decided to give up. There was no way going around with his master.

The doorbell's ringing interrupted their conversation. Hiko eyed Kenshin sharply.

Kenshin got the message. He sighed and got off his seat. "Of course I'll be the one getting it." He muttered as he started walking towards the doorway.

Kenshin tiptoed to peek in the peep hole, which was unfortunately inches above him. He almost stumbled backwards when he saw the person waiting outside.

He opened the door quickly and was met by the last person he thought would be standing outside. The visitor looked down shyly and blushed.

"Hi, Kenshin." She greeted shyly.

Kenshin was at lost for words. It took him a while before he was finally able to say the name of the person in front of him.

"Kaoru."

888888888888

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry that took so long! I've been very busy, until now, since my summer vacation is already here. So I made the chapter longer than the usual to make up for it. I'm also sorry for some of the errors in the story because my beta reader is busy and there was no time to edit it. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take this long to get out, but might be out only at May or June, because my summer will be busy and I'll be leaving for the U.S. on Saturday so I won't have my laptop for a month.

Till the next chapter!


End file.
